WaterStar Series
by Starfire
Summary: Kai's dream girl becomes real
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Power ranger's belong to Saban except the characters that I created. The song used in this series is called These dreams by a group call Heart. I hope you enjoy this fic and have fun reading it.  


### Waterstar Series: Part one  
Heart's Decision  
by: Starfire

He sat there, staring out into space, while he worked on dinner. He was the defender of a colony in space and of the people. No one knew that he, Kai Chen, the third in command of Terra Venture, the most trusted officer to Commander Stanton, was the Blue Galaxy Ranger. 

Shaking his head out of his musing, he slowly chopped some lettuce with a skilled hand from years of practice. Closing his eyes, he pictured himself fighting, and defending a person, he loved dearly. 

***Day Dream** 

He stood there, with his Quasar Saber in front of him, and got ready to fight the evil monster that looked like a cocktail. A figure, in a silver dress, stood in the grip of the evil monster's clutches, crying out for him to save her. Although his helmet allowed him to see clearly as day of the surroundings around him, he couldn't make out the face of the girl. There was always a shadow in front of her face. Blocking his view of her face, the only thing that he could make out was her figure and long black hair. 

"Don't just stand there!!!" the girl in silver seemed to shout at him. 

"Don't worry, fair lady, I shall save you," he pronounced gallantly. 

As he jumped up, he shot the cocktail monster. The monster screamed in agony and dispersed in a wave of light. Kai then approached the girl who was on the ground to help her up... 

*BLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP* The sound of the kitchen alarm jolted him out of his day dream to his dinner being burnt. 

"AWWW man!!!" he exclaimed as he quickly put out the fire. "I guess I can't blame Leo for this one," he muttered as he put out the food with water from a frying pan. 

The com-system beeped at Kai, startling him into dropping a frying pan on his foot. He jumped around holding his foot. *Ouch ... Ouch ... Ouch* 

_This is just not my day,_ he thought to himself as he opened the com-system. 

The image of Hanna appeared and she smiled at the battered looking Kai. "Hey, Kai." 

Kai smiled through his pain. "Hey, Hanna." Kai had been infatuated with her when he first saw her at the skating ring, while watching over Jodie, Commander Stanton's daughter. He was never a great skater and ended up falling down; that was how he met Hanna. It was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. Of course, the infatuation ended when he realized he preferred to be friends with Hanna, instead of a more intimate relationship. 

Hanna looked apologetic as she spoke up. "I am sorry Kai, but Erik and I have to work today, so we both can't come to dinner." 

Kai nodded his head in understanding, "I understand. Duty calls, after all." 

Erik was in the engineering department with Damon, and he had met Hanna through Kai. The interesting thing was, Erik and Hanna hit it off at a fast pace. They both were working together and now practically moving in with each other. Kai, of course, was happy for them. After all, they were both his friends, but he sometimes couldn't suppress a little envy. 

Hanna smiled and her eyes twinkled. "I'll see you sometime later with Erik. Bye Kai." 

Kai nodded his head. "Don't over stress yourself." 

Hanna giggled. "I won't, Lieutenant Chen." 

The com then shut off in a blink and silence filled the room. Kai felt the presence of loneliness eat into his soul. He felt the four walls close in on him until he couldn't take it anymore. He quickly grabbed his skates and decided to go to the skating ring to practice, since Jodie wanted to go skating tomorrow and he didn't want to fall on the ground trying to keep up with her. Besides that, he was more likely to get drafted into skating and taking care of the Commander's daughter than anyone else. 

_Thank God the skating ring has no one inside today because of the work schedules._

As he drove one of the little golf carts to the skating ring, he got out and made sure he had the keys in his pocket. He slung his skates over his shoulder and walked into the complex. He frowned when he heard music inside, and as he drew closer, he could make out that the music seemed rather haunting and familiar in a bizarre way. 

_Spare a little candle, save some light for me.   
Figures up ahead moving in the trees.   
White skin in linen,   
Perfume on my wrist,   
And the full moon that hangs over.   
These dreams in the mist._

As he approached, he saw a figure flowing over the ice like a shadow. 

_That is weird. No one is usually here at this time of day,_ he thought to himself. 

He cautiously walked into the area and saw a girl in a silver silk costume that was snugly fit over her hips. Some silk lining trailed down her hips and billowed behind her as she skated in a spiral. Her long black hair trailed down her back to her waist and flowed with the lining in the speed and agility of her spins. The music trailed to her movements and the lyrics were so fitting in an eerie way. 

_Darkness on the edge shadows where I stand.   
I search for the time on a watch with no hands.   
I want to see you clearly.   
Come closer then this.   
But all I remember.   
Are the dreams in the mist._

Kai watched, mesmerized, as she did a triple axis jump and landed on her feet. Her face was not in clear view of his eye's sight. A nagging feeling was pecking into Kai's soul as he watched her stretch out into a glide. Kai looked on and the words of the song were haunting to him. The way he felt as he stood in the shadows watching her. The way the time seemed to halt and the wanting to see who this creature was. His daydreams were so close to the song, to the part where he tried to see who the figure was, but all he saw was the girl-like-dream in the mist. 

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes.   
Every second of the night   
I live another life.   
These dreams that sleep   
When it's cold outside.   
Every moment I'm awake.   
The further I'm away._

_Who is she?_ Kai thought to himself as he walked a little closer and gazed through the glass. 

The figure then did a twist and a back run, her hair blowing into her face, frustrating Kai in unimaginable ways; he wanted to see what she looked like. The temperature of the ice let out a mist of cold air that surrounded the figure as she skated into a double axel. 

_Here's a cloak and dagger.   
Could it be spring or fall?   
I'll walk without a cut   
Though a Stained glass wall.   
Weaker in my eyesight,   
Candle in my grip,   
And words that have no form   
Fallen from my lips.   
These dreams go on._

Kai walked closer and sat down, his skates forgotten in his hand, as he watched the figure draw into a spin off and dip into a stance that brought her closer to the other side's edge. Her white skates, with silver lining, glinted in the air and flashed in the dim lights as she did a squat spin. Kai's eyesight blurred as he watched the figure of the girl spin fast. The song reflected the uncertainty and embarrassment for watching the girl without informing her, but he couldn't make himself say one word to stop the music, or the figure from dancing. 

_When I close my eyes   
Every second of the night   
I live another life.   
These dreams that sleep   
When it's cold outside.   
Every moment I'm awake   
The further I'm away.   
There something out there I can't resist._

He just couldn't take his eyes off her. There was some sort of bond that he felt with her. Sure, he had felt infatuation before and could identify what it was, but the feelings he was experiencing were different. In a way, it was more like bells were ringing in his mind and he felt whole. An odd experience, even for Kai, who was raised in a military family that didn't express their emotions. Everything had its place, every book had it's order, so how could this feeling for this girl be any different? 

_What is wrong with me?_ he thought to himself. _I don't even know who she is._

His family had not been pleased when Kai daydreamed in his classes and the illusions of a different life were viewed in his fantasies. He did the only thing he could do he hid them away. The only times he truly did daydream were when he was cooking. The endless task of cooking made sure people were not near him and he could daydream. 

_If Leo knew about my daydreams, I would suffer endless tortures,_ Kai thought grimly, but his attention shifted back to the girl. 

_I need to hide away   
From the pain.   
There is something out there   
I can't resist._

He bit back the bitter memory of his father slapping him when he was small for crying because he scraped his knee. Kai looked longingly at the girl as she danced on. His mother was understanding, but didn't dare try to comfort Kai because his father told her not too. A strict family, he lived with rules and regulations; no sign of love of bonding was there. It was viewed as a weakness in a family member if you did. You were to do your job and not feel anything. Kai did what his father told him to do when he was small; he hid away his emotions and pain. He got the job done and never had fun. He even hurt a little girl in his elementary school when he was eight. Kai squeezed his eyes at the memory the face of the seven-year-old girl that appeared in his mind. Her shiny black ebony eyes and long black hair twinkled in his memory. A small grin appeared on his face. 

*flashback* 

Kai at eight growled at the girl. "I can take care of myself Liz. So bug off." He had been trying to do a flip on the monkey bars and had ended up falling down and spraining his arm. 

Liz glared at Kai as she dragged him up. "Come on, stop being a stubborn mule, Kai." 

Kai yanked his arm away and winced, but his countenance returned to the ice mask he perfected all his life. "Get away from me, you ugly pig!" 

Liz's eyes widen at the insult and she ran away from Kai, crying. Kai looked up with regret and was going to call out, but the strict voice of his father bade him not to do so. He then stopped and headed to the nurse's office to get his arm fixed. After that day, he moved away because his father had a new post for the military. He never saw Liz ever again. The regret and pain he buried in his soul for the pain he caused her. 

*flashback ends* 

_The sweetest song is silence,   
That I ever heard.   
Funny how your feet in dreams   
Never touch the Earth.   
In a wood full of Princes   
Freedom is a kiss.   
But the Princes has his Faith   
From dreams in the mist._

He sat there, mulling over his memories, as his eyes lingered over the figure. She seemed to float on a mist of water. She then stopped, breathing hard, and slowly skated toward Kai. His heart pounded faster, when he saw her coming closer. The face became more clear and he saw a golden skinned, elf featured face, with some bangs and tendril of hair curling down her cheek. He held his breath when he saw the girl slowly lift her eyes toward him. A set of black ebony eyes rested on his face, startled. Kai gasped as recognition sent waves of shock to his system. 

_These dreams go on   
When I close my eyes.   
Every second of the night,   
I live another life._

His mouth gapped at her. "Li... Li... Liz..." he stuttered out in a gasp of breath. She looked coolly at him, her eyes taking in his appearance coldly. Not one drop of emotion appeared in those ebony eyes. 

"Hello, Lieutant Chen." Kai blinked at her cold greeting, and his eyes widened in shock and regret. 

_Oh god, what have I done?_ he thought, in grief and sadness at what he had done. 

"How may I help you, Lieutenant?" 

Kai gulped. "Liz, we have to talk." 

She sat down and pulled off her skates, putting on her tennis shoes. She looked up at Kai, her eyes unwavering. They seemed to cut through him. "Really, now?" 

Kai looked at her in pain, and she hesitated in her reply. Kai bit his lip and steadied his nerves. "I am sorry that I hurt you." 

He saw her blink in surprise and detected a little trembling in her stance. The emotions that he remembered in her eyes when he was young crept back in waves. She blinked her eyes uncontrollably and he saw her composing herself with restrained force. Kai looked at Liz in concern. She nodded her head in Kai's direction. "It was good to see you again, Kai," she said hoarsely. 

He watched her walk away, but out of nowhere he yelled out, "Can I make you dinner?" He saw her freeze, her back stiffen in shock. She turned around and looked at him in suspiciously. 

"Why would you want to eat with a girl who is ugly like a pig?" 

Kai winced at the words he had said when he was eight. He looked at Liz and, in a heartbeat, said, "You are beautiful and smart and I want to start over with you." 

She then nodded her head. "Very well, then. What time?" 

Kai blushed and didn't notice Liz blinking in surprise at the flush in his face. _Please, oh please, don't let me blow this,_ he prayed in his mind. "How about now?" 

She blinked again in surprise, opened her mouth to comment, and then closed it. Kai smiled at the way he shocked her, and in embarrassment at the clumsy way he made the invitation. He heard her sigh. 

"I am still in my skating costume. It will seem odd to sit down for dinner in it." 

Kai blushed deep red and looked up at her. "If it makes you more comfortable, you can meet me in my quarters in one hour." 

She nodded her head. "Yes it would." 

Kai felt like slamming his head against the wall for the way he conducted his invitation. _God, Leo would have been much smoother then me in a situation like this,_ he thought to himself as he jotted down his room number and address. 

She took the paper and nodded her head. "See you there, then." She then walked away through the door. Kai's eyes lingered on her retreating shadow. 

_These dreams that sleep   
When it's cold outside.   
Every moment I'm awake   
The further I'm away   
These dreams go on._

He then rushed back to his quarters and quickly changed. He then started to cook quickly. While he cooked, he daydreamed. The girl in silver, with dark long hair, was no longer a mystery. The face was there in his clear view as he imagined himself saving her from disaster. The girl was Liz, the one who he always unconsciously knew. He vowed to himself that he will make things right. For his sake, and for hers, he would never hurt her again - or leave her, for that matter. His heart truly had passed through the mist of dreams, and now he knew who he was meant for. No more cold nights outside, looking into other's love. He truly felt whole, for his heart had came home and the dreams would go on. The doorbell rang and he walked to answer his fate and his destiny of love. 

_When I close my eye. Every second of the night. I live another life. These dreams that sleep. When it's cold outside._

  
  


[][1][][2]  
  


   [1]: http://youthcenter.simplenet.com/Archives/Starfire/index.html
   [2]: http://youthcenter.simplenet.com/Archives/Starfire/water2.html



	2. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to the mighty plot killer Saban. Although that doesn't stop me of course from using other rangers. Anyways, Heart Eclipse is part two of the WaterStar series. The music is Total Eclipse of the Heart sung by Bonnie Tyler and produced by Jim Steiman. Part one was called Heart's Decision contains the song called These Dreams by the Hearts. Okay hope you have a good time reading my fic._

### Waterstar Series: Part two: Heart Eclipse   
by: Starfire

Kai bounced around on his heel every second and checked the clock to see when his shift would end. Commander Stanton noticed his third in command seeming rather restless. _He looks like he has a pair of badgers in his pants,_ Commander Stanton mused. "Mr. Chen is there something wrong?" 

Kai's head snapped up in attention, " Umm... No, sir...." 

Stanton raisds his eyebrows, "Then, Mr. Chen, why are you restless?" 

Kai blushed red, "Well, sir...I have...a sort of..date.." 

Commander Stanton bit back a smile."Well, well, well...he finally has a girl.." Stanton cleared his throat. "Mr. Chen, please restrict your thoughts to your work when you are on your shift." 

Kai nodded his head,"Yes, sir." 

Commander Stanton glanced at the clock."You are dismissed, Mr. Chen." He watched as Kai rushed out of the command area, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The commander chuckled and shook his head."The boy's got it bad." He then went back to his routine of looking at reports. 

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round   
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears   
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by   
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes   
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart   
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

Kai ran past Mike without a glance and headed to his room at warp speed. 

Mike looked puzzled. "Hey Kai, what's the rush?" he yelled out after his friend. 

Maya almost fell down when Kai breezed past her. Mike quickly steadied her. "Whooo, what is up with him?" Maya exclaimed. 

Mike shrugged."I don't know, maybe he has a date." 

Maya looked at Mike like he was crazy. "You are nuts. Our Kai, having a date? For Pete's sakes, I don't think he even has the time to go out on a date. Not to mention he's...he's..." 

Mike finished the sentence for Maya."...to serious." 

Maya nodded her head."Exactly." 

Mike looked at the place where Kai left smoke. "Well he is definitely smoking." 

Maya giggled and nodded her head. "I hope we find out what is going on though. I've never seen Kai this way before." 

Miked nodded his agreement. " I know what you mean, and I hope he will be alright." 

Maya rolled her eyes. "Have you ever seen Kai anything else besides that?" 

Mike shrugged. "I don't know, but I still worry over him. He needs a life outside work." 

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

Kai quickly pressed in his passcode and entered his quarters. He ran around in his room in panic and desperation. _What do I do? What do I do first?_ he thought to himself in sheer panic. "Clothing,"he exclaimed as he looked down at himself. He quickly made way to his closet looking for clothing. The closet was pretty small and compact. "Let's see, where is that blue silk shirt of mine," he muttered to himself as he quickly browsed through all the tidily hung up shirts and pants. He found the blue silk shirt he was looking for and a pair of black slacks and put them on in a hurry. _Now what?_ he thought to himself after he dresssed up. 

He smacked his hand to his forehead when he realized what he was forgetting. " I am so stupid! I forgot to make food for the picnic." He ran to his kitchen and quickly whipped up some Italian Alfredo and clam chowder. His hand trembled in nervousness as he threw in some champagne glasses and a bottle of Dr. Pepper. When he finished preparing a picnic basket, he looked around the area for anything he was missing. _What am I missing? I know I am forgetting something. Oh God, look at the time! Better hurry up - she will be here soon._

He saw the bouquet of flowers he bought that morning. "That's it! I almost forgotten the tiger lily flowers." He quickly scooped them up and placed them on top of the basket. He smiled as he picked up a black box that he bought two day's ago just for her. He quickly placed that in his pocket the door bell rang and he jumped, startled. 

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

Kai grabbed the tiger lillies and quickly ran to the door and opens it. He saw a girl wearing a silver summer dress that was patterned with stars, her long black hair was down to her waist. She wasn't paying attention and her back was turn toward the door. He grinned and placed the flowers on her shoulder, watching her jump and turn around in surprise. Her ebony eyes widened when she saw the flowers. 

"They're beautiful... Thank you," he heard her whisper. The sound of her voice almost melted him in a instant. He prayed that he didn't look like a idiot standing there just gaping at her. She took the flowers and smelled them, her eyes closing. 

Kai gulped in nervously. "You're beautiful...." He watched her eyes open in shock and the tiny sparkles of merriment and embarrassment flushed her cheeks. _She is so beautiful._ The sight took Kai's breath away, he felt his heart beating triple time. "Ummm...mmm... I will just grab the basket and we...ca...can be..on our way," he stuttered, and felt like kicking himself in the rear. He quickly grabbed the prepared basket and walked out of the door. He felt surprise when she took his hand and held it as they walked to the park dome. He swore he felt a electrical shortage in his very essence when, he touched her hand. 

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

They arrived at the park area and found a shaded region to set up for the picnic. He spread out the blue white checkered blanket. He felt himself blush when his hand brushed hers by accident while reaching for the picnic basket to take out the food. Kai cleared his voice."How was your day?" He felt like getting a large boot and kicking himself in the rear. _Gee, way to go, Kai._ He wanted to mentally slap himself. 

He watched her flushes a little. "I...I...I'm...fine...ummm...how was work?" 

"It was kind of boring," he said truthfully. He watched her eyes locking onto his. They seem to pierce right through the shield that surrounded his heart. He felt his pulse kicked up a notch and the fluttering in his stomach increased tenfold. "Well, let's say that I couldn't get out of there fast enough so that I could see you again." _Stupid stupid stupid. You might as well hold out a large sign that says kick me._ He mentally argued with himself. 

He watches her eyes glimmer with surprise. "Really?" she asked uncertainly and squinted at him. He felt like he was being dissected under those eyes of hers, and for some strange reason, he saw the fear that resided in those deep pools of ebony. 

_I must have hurt her more deeply then I imagined._ Kai nodded his head. He was satisfied when he saw the fear vanish and a shy smile tugging on her lips. He busied himself distributing some of the food onto two plates that had little fairies imprinted upon them. He then filled up the champagne glasses with Dr. Pepper. He heard her chuckling and looked up, puzzled by her laughter. 

"Champagne glasses?" He saw a bemused expression on her face. "How romantic, Kai...I never pegged you as a romantic at heart." 

He blushed red in his face. "Does it upset you?" he murmured uncertainly. 

She shook her head. "No, I find it rather sweet and adorable that you are a romantic at heart." She sighed wistfully. "There aren't that many unicorns running around the area like there used to be." 

He looked puzzled. "Unicorn?" 

She flushed deep red and tugged on her silver dress some more. Her eyes slowly rose up, and she looked at him seriously. "Not that many people who are romantic at heart anymore. No more people who believes in fairy tales about the pure, the innocent, or knights that rescue there fair maidens just out of love." 

Kai felt himself mesmerized by her and the words that she spoke struck a deep chord inside of her. _She's right. There aren't that many._ He reflected on the people he remembered in his life, and about him asking them if they believed, and every time they said no. 

"I believe..."he whispered. 

He saw her smile happily. "My father used to tell me that I was his little star. He use to tell me that I was the one who couldn't keep my feet down." She smiled wistfully. "I miss him so much." 

Kai looked curiously at her. "Where did he go?" 

She looked sadly down and fiddled with a silver star-imprinted bracelet. "He died......when I was...seven..." 

He felt his heart going out to her in sympathy. Her eyes were blurred with unescapable tears. 

"I'm...so sorry, Liz...I shouldn't have brought up this subject," he said soulfully. The tears that shimmer in her ebony eyes were tearing up his soul. He wanted to ease her pain and the grief that she was feeling. 

Her voice shook as she spoke on. "Don't worry...about it... At...least I've got this bracelet...to remember him by....even..though.. it was... it...was... the last thing... he... gave ..." Her voice broke on the last word and tears started to fall down her cheeks. 

Kai looked up, startled, and drew her into his arms. He felt the emotional sob that racked her body. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably. Then, finally, her sobs quieted, she sat back up. Her eyes were puffy from crying her little heart out. "I'm...sorry... I... shouldn't have... cried..." She started to apologize profoundly. "I must have ruined out date, huh." She tried to dry her tears with her dress. Kai quickly reach into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and started to dry her face. 

"Don't worry about it... as long as you are alright. That is all that matter to me, Angel." He watched her eyes fly up in shock, not realizing what he just said out of instinct. 

"Why... why... did you call me that?" she stuttered out. 

He looked puzzled. "Call you what?" 

She blushed red and looked away. "Angel?" 

Kai blushed. " I wanted to, Liz...because...ever...since...we...were small...well....you reminded me of one... and... by... what your... father said..." 

He saw her frown,"My father said?" 

He nodded his head and begin to repeat what happen when they were small.   


_(INSTRUMENTAL) Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, every now and then. I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, but every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
Turnaround, every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart_

**Flashback** 

Kai frowned as he heard giggles and squeals of laughter. His class ended in twenty minutes, but he had to ask a few more questions about a math problem with his teacher. He rounded the corner of the school halls and froze as he located the source of the giggles. To his surprise he saw a little girl in silver dress being hugged by a man. The man was wearing a Air Force uniform and he was tossing the little girl up and down in his arms. He listen to the girl giggling and gasped in surprise when he recognized who she was. _Liz?_ She was the one who was in advanced studies and was one grade higher than him. He always envied her ability to solve problems faster in her head. 

_Who is that guy?_ Kai thought curiously. 

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, are you staying, Daddy?" he heard Liz exclaimed in delight as she was being tossed up and down in the man's arms. 

"Yes, my little Star!" He kissed Liz on the cheek as he tossed her up again. "I am going to stay. Then we can play and I can watch my favorite little star fly up again." 

She giggled as she was caught in her father arms. "I love you daddy. Is mommy going to make cake today?" she said childishly as she hugged her father again. 

Kai stared in envy at the love that was flowing from the pair. He had never had that sort of parents before. No love was showed in his family, for if there was then you were considered weak. Kai watched as the father tossed Liz back up into the sky. Her hair was floating around her and her eyes twinkled like fireflies. Kai swallowed hard at the image she projected to him. _She's like an Angel..._ he thought to himself as he watched Liz being tossed up again. Merriment was sparkling in her eyes as she kissed her father on the cheek. 

"Let's go home, my little Star." He put Liz on the ground and held out his hand to his daughter. Kai watched as Liz placed her hand in her father's grip and they both walked out the door. 

**Flashback ends** 

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight_

He saw her eyes clouded in memory of her father and tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "I will always miss him. You know what my father always did for me?" 

Kai shook his head,"What did he do?" 

She smiled in her memory. "He use to play with me and tell me fairy tale stories." Her eyes clouded darkly. "The last day I saw him, he told me that when I grew up that I would have my own knight to guard me....." She sighed "....and to love me." 

Kai nods his head and he felt surprise that he could picture that image in his mind. After all, he was the one who kept on battling his breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "I can see that." He blushed when he saw her eyes look into his deeply. 

She looked at him in puzzlement. "You can?" 

He prayed that he didn't make a big mistake. "Yes, I can see that in my mind. After all, I am right now sitting here with a legendary Angel." He blushed more. _I must look like a radish,_ he thought to himself. 

She looked confused. "Legendary Angel?" 

Kai nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Well yes... legendary. You see, after that day when I thought you were a Angel, I started to do reasearch about them." 

She looked amused. "Always the obsessive overachiever, Kai," she teases. 

He rolled his eyes and started again. "I went and did reasearch on them and found a legend that a star, in a way, was a guardian Angel that watches over us all..." She looked at him in surprise and curiosity. He blushed deeply and took a deeper breath. "...and in a way, you are my guardian Angel." 

Shock lit her eyes. "Me... your... guardian Angel?" she stuttered. 

Kai nodded his head shyly and prayed that he didn't blow it this time. "Yes." 

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do_

He looked up to see her smiling at him. "That is so sweet. Thank you." 

He smiled in relief. "No thank you." He put his hand into his pocket and tooked out a black box and handed it to her. She looked puzzled. 

"What is this for?" 

Kai smiled happily. "Open it." 

She opened it and gasped in surprise. There inside of the little black box was a delicate little angel in silver that held a blue sapphire heart in her hands. She looked up at Kai. 

"It's beautiful," she said. 

He smiled and took it out of the box. "Shall I put it on for you?" She lifted up her hair and he placed the necklace around her neck and closed the clasp. "An Angel for a beautiful Angel," he murmured against her neck. He was surprised when she threw herself against him and hugged him. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you," she exclaimed. 

Kai smiled gently and closes his eyes. "No thank you." He held her in his arms and looked at her hesitantly. "Will you be my girlfriend?" 

She looked at him happily and nodded her head. He instantly felt his heart rise in his throat as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. 

Finally the eclipse was gone and his heart was whole once again. His Angel had protected his soul and had made it whole. _Thank you my little Angel,_ he thought to himself as he held her close to his heart. Somewhere in space a star was twinkling and smiling upon the two heart that had found each other. 

**Be happy, my little Star....** the star in the sky seemed to echo in space. 

_A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart_

  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers all belong to SABAN the loophole master. I am only borrowing them forever. Especially a certain Blue ranger that I grown fond of. I would like to Thanks SilvorMoon for the wonderful betareading she has done on my fic. I also would like to thank other people who help to motivate me in writing and not to mention my annoying muses. The song is called E-mail My Heart by Britney Spears. _

### Waterstar Series: Part Three  
Heart Life  
by: Starfire

_Forever...   
It's been hours   
seems like days   
since you went away   
and all I do is check the screen   
to see if you're okay   
you don't answer when I phone   
guess you wanna be left alone   
so I'm sending you my heart my soul   
and this is what I'll say_

Kai sighed as he sat down in his chair, looking at the blinking terminal. He rubbed his tired eyes as he stared at the blank e-mail that he wanted to send. He felt tears mist his eyes and the irritating blinking of the terminal mocking him. The word that he wanted to express wouldn't come out of his soul. It just seemed that he couldn't form his feelings into words to tell the one he loved what he was feeling. The desperation to be close to her was grinding on his heart with each passing hour and second. He closed his eyes at the agony his heart was suffering. The pain that flooded into his soul was so unbareable. He tried to call her on the com-system, but all he got was the voice message telling him that she was not home and to leave a message. 

_I'm sorry   
oh so sorry   
can't you give me one more chance   
to make it all up to you   
E-mail my heart   
and say our love will never die (and I)   
I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care (I know you care)   
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive_

_Oh God, what have I done? I am so sorry, I am so sorry, please forgive me._ He cried out in his mind the grief he felt for hurting her. He sat there, his fist clenched over his head, as he remembered what he did to hurt her. 

*Memory* 

The girl in silver sat there looking at Kai and her lips were curled up at the sides in amusement. He was busy trying to spend time with her when a knocking came at the door. He opened it, and, to his surprise, Commander Stanton stood in front of him. Commander Stanton looked uncomfortable as he saw Kai's date inside. He cleared his throat. 

"Ahem. Mr. Chen, I am sorry to interrupt," the commander began. 

Kai nodded his head. "It is alright, Sir....ummm...would you like to come in?" 

The commander shook his head. "No I don't have the time, Mr. Chen, but I require you to take on the two training classes for the new recruits. It seems Mr. Brown was taken ill. Also, I need you to research with the astronomy department." 

Kai looked puzzled. "For what reason, sir?" 

The Commander spoke without blinking. "I require you to plot out the course and make sure the next system we come up to isn't hostile to Terra Venture." 

Kai nodded his head without thinking. "Alright, Sir." 

Commander Stanton smiled. "I knew I could count on you, Mr. Chen." The commander then handed Kai a pile of paperwork. "Here is some paperwork on the next system." 

Kai grunted under the weight of the papers. "Yes, sir." 

The commander then nodded. "Alright, Mr. Chen, I will be off. I will be expecting a report on my desk tomorrow." He then walked away briskly to the command area. 

Kai grunted and barely got the door open. He slowly walked over to his desk and put down the paperwork and quickly got started. 

The girl in silver looked curiously at Kai. "What is going on?" She slowly stood up and walked closer to Kai. 

Kai didn't hear her call out to him, he was so focused on the information. 

She sighed in exasperation. "Kai...." 

He didn't look up. "Hmmmm....?" 

She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. "What is going on? KAI!" 

He didn't pay attention and the com-system beeped. He turned on the com and was still focused on the papers. "Kai...here" 

A blond woman in a pink GSA uniform appeared. Her blue eyes looked at Kai and a smile tugged on her lips. "Hey Kai...I see you got the work. Do you want to have dinner together?" 

Kai looked up and smiled cheerfully. "Hey, Kendrix. Sure..." 

Liz felt tears form in her eyes as she watched Kai talk to the Kendrix. She slowly backed away from the conversation between them. She ran out of the room and the door slammed behind her loudly. *BANG!* 

Kai jumped around and his eyes widened. "Oh my GOD...LIZ!" 

Kendrix frowned in confusion. "Kai, what the....? 

Kai ran out the door and looked frantically right and left in the hall way. He didn't see any signs of which way Liz went. Not one hint of the silver-garbed girl was in sight. He looked down and saw a silver bracelet with pictures of stars pressed into it lying on the ground. It twinkled at him and he slowly bent down to pick it up. Looking around for any signs of her, he walked back into his room holding the bracelet in his hands. He slowly sank down into the couch, not noticing anything but a emptiness inside his heart. 

Kendrix looked concerned. "Kai, what is going on?" She was busy trying to fix up the paperwork from the scanners in the research department. She glanced up into the monitor, worried about her old friend. "Who was that girl, Kai?" 

Kai blinked back his tears and his fingers rubbed over the bracelet. He then noticed an inscription inside. _Happy Birthday my little star. Love Daddy. _Kai clenched his hands on the bracelet and looked at the formations. There was a little indention inside, and he noticed a piece of paper peeking out from the hole inside the bracelet. He slowly pulled it out and saw one word that threw hope into his heart. On the paper there was a heart drawn around three letters: **KAI**. He closed his eyes in sweet agony and disbelief that she wrote that on the paper. He shot up to his feet and ran out of the room in search of her. 

*End Memory* 

_Forever...e-mail my heart   
I can see you in my mind   
coming on the line   
and opening this letter   
that I've sent a hundred times   
here's a picture of us two (us two)   
I look so good on you (on you)   
and can't you please forgive me   
for the hurt I put you through_

He stared at the screen and placed his fingers on the keyboard. His fingers trembled as he typed, erased, typed, and erased the e-mail address that she gave him sometime ago. He licked his cracked lips and bit his lips as he typed in her addy: *Waterstar@TV.com* He leaned his forhead against the screen and closed his eyes. After Liz ran out he had searched everywhere for her, he went to the ice skating ring, then to the mall. He even went into the girls bathroom in search for her. Kai rubbed the place on his neck where a lady had smacked him for entering the area where no male had gone before. 

_I am so stupid. I let the girl I love run away from me._ The stacks of papers he received from Commander Stanton were finished and completed within one hour of that day. He felt exhausted and his eyes had the wounded look of a animal in pain. Commander Stanton saw what condition Kai was in and put him on medical leave. He of course protested because he wanted to immerse himself in the papers and work in order to avoid sleep, where the images of Liz came into his mind, torturing him and reminding him that she was gone from his life. He slowly typed three words. He stared at them and was going to delete them but stopped himself. The words **I love you** were mocking him on the screen, he slowly put his finger on the enter key. His fingers shook and he pressed enter. The message screen popped up saying **MESSAGE SENT AT 2:15**. He then stood up and walked out of his quarters to the park. 

_I'm sorry   
oh so sorry   
can't you give me one more chance   
to make it all up to you_

Wandering aimlessly in the dark trees, he heard someone crying out for help. Kai's head snapped up and he ran fast as he could. There he saw a girl in silver with long black hair in the grip of a monster that was half human half anteater. Its body was shaped in a pudgy sort of way and it's coloring was black and red. The eyes were red, and it had sharp teeth that glinted in a evil grin. 

"Get off me you ant eater freak!" the girl screamed out as she struggled in vain against the monster's grip on her neck. She gagged and coughed as the monster strangled her in his grip. 

Kai gasped as he realized that the girl in the monster's grip was Liz. _OH LORD!_ Kai prayed and cried out, "GO GALACTIC!" He morphed and ran up to the monster. "LET HER GO!" 

The monster smiled evilly. "I am Lopezitor and I am going to destroy you, Ranger." 

Kai's eyes flashed behind the helmet and he growled in anger. Lopizitor yanked Liz like a rag doll. 

"Don't just stand there, help me!" Liz yelped at the pain that shot from her neck to her feet. 

Kai nodded his head and drew his Quasar Saber. "Don't worry." 

Lopezitor chuckled. "If you want her, come and get her." 

Kai jumped up and slashed at Lopezitor with his Quasar Saber. The monster blocked, hit Kai with his snout and, blew out laser darts at Kai. Kai ducked and attacked, sweeping Lopezitor's feet out from under him. Lopezitor's grip on Liz loosened and she was able to pull away. Before she could take one step, Lopezitor hit her in the shoulder with a knife. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground, her head hitting a rock, and darkness took over her consciousness. 

Kai screamed out, "LIZ! NO!" He attacked the Lopezitor furiously, a blue glow surrounding his body. He ran, turning into an orb, passing through Lopezitor. Lopezitor screamed and exploded as he landed on the ground. Kai quickly demorphed and ran to Liz. He held her close to his heart. He saw the dagger protruding from her shoulder. Blood was flowing in waves, covering his uniform and her dress. He quickly ran to the medibay with her in his arms. 

In his mind he pleaded with the universe. _Oh please...Oh please...don't take her away from me...Oh GOD please...._

He screamed out in sheer panic, "DOCTOR! HELP ME!" 

A doctor in a white coat ran out. Her eyes were green and her hair was brown. The doctor yelled out, "I need an oxygen mask here." 

Two nurses hurried over with an oxygen mask and an iv. The doctor quickly injected Liz with a needle, but before that, Liz convulsed and the blood was drained away from her face. 

"DAMN IT!" the doctor exclaimed in anger. "We are losing her!" 

That was last thing Kai heard as the door shut behind the scrambling nurses and doctors. He paced, feeling a hole in his soul at the fear of losing Liz. He paced and prayed to anyone to make sure she lived. _Oh Lord please... please don't take her from me. I love her. I need her...she is my other half...my soul...please don't take her from me.._

Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he sobbed in despair and agony. The hours seemed to last for eternity. The ticking of the the clock was a reminder of the time he lost with her. _I should have told her how I felt._ He felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Regret filled him with pain as he stared at the white walls. _Please, Liz, don't leave me,_ he cried out in his heart, and he felt a sparkling star in his mind. A whispering voice answered, _I won't, love, I won't._

The doctor came out of the operation room and gently touched his shoulder. Kai's head slowly raised up. Fear was glittering and his soul was bare for anyone to see. The doctor looked worriedly at Kai. "Are you the patient's husband?" 

Kai shooked his head and said hoarsely, "Tell me, please." 

The doctor sighed. "She survived the operations, but we are not sure if she has any brain damage." 

Kai blinked. "Brain damage?" 

The doctor nodded her head. "It seems she had hit her head against an object." The doctor looked at Kai in curiously. "Tell me Mr. um...." 

Kai eyes seemed unfocused. "Chen...Kai Chen." 

The doctor nodded her head. "Well Mr. Chen. How did this happen?" 

Kai face was pale. "I found her there in the park. The Blue Galaxy Ranger handed her to me, telling me she had been injured by a monster." 

The doctor nodded her head. "Ah, I see." She looked sympathetically at Kai. _So, young love. I hope they make it through this._

The doctor then walked Kai to a white room. "She is in there." 

Kai walked in and heard the beeping noise of the EKG machine that Liz was hooked to. The beeping assured him that she was indeed alive. He sat in a chair that was set by the bed. He looked at her face to assure himself that she was still here. He held her hand and wept as he slowly brushed her cheek. 

"Please don't leave me," he cried out, and his sobs echoed in the room. 

_E-mail my heart   
and say our love will never die (and I)   
I know you're out there   
and I know that you still care (I know you care)   
e-mail me back and say our love will stay alive _

The nurse came in and saw Kai holding Liz's hand. She cleared her throat, and Kai looked up. 

"Excuse me, Mr. Chen. You have to leave now." 

Kai looked at Liz longingly and brushed his lips against hers. "I will be back." 

He then left and headed to his quarters to take a shower. People were gaping at his uniform, which was stained red with Liz's blood. He didn't care about their stares. His mind was in turmoil about Liz. He arrived at his door and tapped in his pass code. Kai slowly walked into his room, took a shower, and changed into a new uniform. He walked to his terminal and turned it on to see if there was any mail for him. The voice of the mail box exclaimed, **YOU'VE GOT MAIL!** Kai grimaced at the voice and clicked the mailbox icon. A screen appeared. An e-mail address caught his attention instantly: **WaterStar@TV.com 2:15** He clicked it with trembling fingers and almost fell down in shock. He saw a heart in blue and silver with the words, **I LOVE YOU,** in the center of the heart. Tears of love flowed down in his cheek as he saw those words. He quickly ran out of his quarters to where his heart lay. 

_Forever...e-mail my heart   
I can see you in my mind   
coming on the line   
and opening this letter_

that I've sent a hundred times  
here's a picture of us two (us two  
) I look so good on you (on you)  
and can't you please forgive me   
for the hurt I put you through  
Forever...e-mail my forever...e-mail my heart 

  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer: **Power rangers belong to the Mighty loophole Saban. The character Kai belongs to him unfortunately *pouts* but the other characters belong to me. I would like to thank SilvorMoon for all that she has done for me. Those that he doesn't have a copyright on *LOL* This is part four of the WaterStar series. The music in this fic is called Heart to Heart by the group called Kai. Also I am not joking about that the group is really called Kai imagine the coincidence, but hey it must be fate who knows. LOL well enjoy and I hope you like what I wrote._

### Waterstar Series: Part Four  
Heart to Heart  
by: Starfire

Commander Stanton watched his Second in command of Terra Venture standing there with impatience as he slowly read through the reports. Commander Stanton sighed and decided to put the young man out of his misery. "Mr. Chen you may now go." 

The young man's eyes flashed as he said," Yes sir." 

_Ahhh young love_ Commander Stanton bit back a chuckles as he watched Kai rushed out in a hurry. 

Kai rushed in a hurry to the medibay in his hand, he held a red flower pattern jewelry bag. As he ran down the corridor he slid the bag into his pocket and quickly ran through the halls, unaware of two figures standing in the halls watching him ran by. 

_Let's see if I can make it there within five minutes before closing._ Kai thought to himself. 

"Hey Kai, stop running. You think you got a hot date or something?" Leo yelled out at the blue galaxy ranger. Kendrix gave Leo a reprimand look and jabbed him in the ribs. 

"Owe," Leo whined. "Kendrix, what did I do?" 

She glared at Leo and shook her head. "You are so insensitive Leo." _Stupid Jerk,_ Kendrix thought as she walked away in a huff of anger and rage. 

Leo was curious at what was going on, so he decided to follow Kai to find out what the heck was going on. He was able to track down the blue ranger at the medibay area. Leo frowned, _Why on Terra Venture would Kai be doing here?_ He saw a flash of blue white uniform heading down one of the corridors. He then quickly jogged down the hall and looked into the door. Leo frowned when he heard a strange sound of music playing in one room. He slowly approached and noticed to his shock and disbelief, Kai sitting in a chair playing an ancient Chinese instrument called the Gu Zheng and singing a song. 

_I see the memories of your smile  
Remembering the way we used to be  
And how I just watch how you were fading  
How many mountains must I climb  
Girl to convince you are my life  
Won't you come closer  
Because I'm dying for your live_

Leo's eyes widen when he realize that Kai sat near a girl who was lying on the bed. _Since when did Kai get a girlfriend?_ Was Leo's first thought when he saw the girl. The sound of the EKG beat to the metric notation with the strumming and singing of Kai's heart. The girl was dressed in a silver gown and she had long black hair her cheeks by standard for a sick person was in the shade of gold with a tinge of red in her cheeks. Her eyes were closed and her appearance seemed to be of a young girl sleeping in a glass case. He listened closely to the song that Kai sang and he was stricken by the sadness that seems to revert within each word. The Gu Zheng shone in the sunlight from the window. It was composed of a wooden board with thirteen to twenty strings that were connected into one side of the board to another. Leo frowned in confusion. 

_Who is she and what is Kai doing with her? Besides that Kai can sing and play an instrument? Talk about weird...I must be losing my mind._ Leo walked in a little hesitantly and made a sound. 

He saw Kai froze, "Do I have to go now Nurse Katein?" Leo felt bad for spying on Kai and the silver garbed girl. 

"Umm Kai it is me Leo." He said hesitantly when he heard the pain and the love in Kai's voice when he said that sentence. Kai slowly turned around his face was a mask not a single emotion was on Kai's face. 

_The way back home can be so hard  
I know we'll make it if we're heart to heart  
And if we give love everyday  
I know we'll make it if we're heart to heart  
_

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Kai was in turmoil but he didn't express anything in front of the red galaxy ranger. He saw the confusion and the guilt on Leo's face. 

"I am sorry Kai, for following you. But I wanted to know what you were doing. We are all concern about you lately." Leo said his face was earnest. He wanted to find out what was going on. Kai looked at Leo with pain in his eyes and regret. Leo hesitated, when he saw Kai slumped down in his chair looking like a little lost boy. _I was so stupid,_ thought Kai. He looked at Leo in agony of pain. 

Leo looked concerned at Kai when he noticed the dark circles that were around Kai's eyes. "Kai, who is she?" 

He hesitated for a moment before answering Leo's question. "She is the women whom I love Leo." He saw Leo blinked in surprise and disbelief. 

"What?" Leo stuttered out in shock," But...but...you never... told us that you... had a girlfriend Kai." 

Kai looked at Leo in sadness. "I was afraid what you all would have thought of her." He looked at the silver garbed girl who laid so still in the bed. Kai sighed. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that she would just all of a sudden wake up. _I love you. Please come back to me. _Kai cried more inside of himself. He bit his lips in pour agony," I was her boyfriend for two weeks." 

Leo frowns,"Was…?" 

Kai didn't hear the inquiring question from Leo but continued on. His voice shook as he spoke out her name. "Her name is Elizabeth Chang." Leo patiently waited for more information from Kai, but the blue ranger remained stubbornly silent. 

Leo sighed, "Kai, did you know her before or was this just a sudden thing?" 

_Was it my selfish pride, oh but I know  
Was it the love I failed to show  
Oh how I hate to see you crying  
Can someone tell us why we're here  
Caught between words and pain and fear  
So won't you come closer  
Because I'm dying for your love  
_

Kai looked regretful, "Oh I knew her in my past.... I was cruel to her, yet she still kept on trying to be my friend." Leo blinked in surprised at Kai's incoherent words, but remained silent as he let Kai ranted and raved. "I hurt her so much, yet she still stayed and tried to help me." 

*Flash back* 

A lady dressed in a green dress stood up and looked at her pupils, who all were holding instruments. Her green eyes survey the area before she spoke. "Now class we will have you practice in session groups for the upcoming elementary talent show." She then brushed back her long curly brown hair as she waited for the student's response. The students all responded joyously," Yes Ms. Robinson." 

Ms. Robinson smiled at them all. "Alright then I want Kai, Liz, and Jane to split off into one group in the right corner. I want Billy, Erika, and James to split off into another group and go to the left corner." 

Kai moved his Gu Zheng to the right corner and sat down, he smoothed his blue shirt and black slacks as he waited for the other two girls to come over. Liz walked over; she was clothing in a simple silver dress and Silver Star clips kept her long black hair out of her face. She carried an Er Hu, which was a Chinese violin. It had a box on the end of a long stick and three strings were attached from the box to the top of the stick. She carried a bow in her hand that was required to produce music when stroked with the strings. Jane came over her short brown hair; she wore a yellow dress, and was carrying a Gu Qin, a seven-stringed zither that was fashioned onto a board. 

Kai sighed as he watched the teacher paced back and forth and talking like forever. "You may begin," Ms. Robinson exclaimed excitedly. Liz looked at the other two. "What should we play?" Jane shrugged. 

"She did say be creative. Like that is really going to give us a clue" Kai mutters and looks away from the two girls. 

Liz looked curious; her ebony eyes stared into Kai's soul. "What did you say Kai?" 

Kai blushed, but shrugged it off. "Why not first play songs we like?" His hands were tapping impatiently on his Gu Zheng. 

"That is a excellent idea, Kai," Liz exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement. 

She glanced at Jane who, smiled in bemusement and teased. "What do you know, he actually spoke," Kai flushed more and tried really hard to control his rapid emotions. 

"Liz you pick first," Jane said with mischief. "That's if Mr. Chen would agree." Kai nods his head in agreement to the teasing words of his classmate. 

Liz puckered her lips in a childish way as she thought. Kai blinked at her facial expression and Jane giggles. "You look like a monkey Liz," Liz stuck her tongue out at Jane and she snapped her finger. 

"I know. Let's play Heart to Heart." Her hair glinted in the air as she swung her head to look at Jane. 

Jane nodded her head excitedly. "Oh that is a great song and I think we got the music here in this folder." 

They all quickly flipped to the page where the teachers have given them all folders on different types of music. After searching they all found the song and quickly pulled it out and placed it onto the stand. Kai sat down more solidly in his chair and his fingers were positions in a piano pose, above his Gu Zheng. He waited for the signal when the other two girls were ready. Liz set her bow in her right hand and positioned the box onto her knee. The stick was pointing upward in a vertical position, she adjusted her fingers onto the strings until the Er Hu felt alright. Jane placed her instrument onto her lap and posed her fingers in the exact imitation of Kai's fingers. 

They all nodded together and began to play, with each note they all contorted into different matrixes. The instruments intertwined and harmony of balance was achieved. Kai looked up from his music and to his surprise, he saw Liz with playing her instrument with her eyes close. She wasn't even looking at the music and the pure emotions and feelings were expressed with every moment she took to bring out the quality from her instrument. He then glanced at Jane, whose brow was formed into a frown as she strumed every note to her perfection. Her eyes never leaving the score of papers as her fingers efficiently went over each seven strings like a pro. His eyes went back to Liz when the music reached its final end and the chord of the last note died in the music room. He heard clapping and he turned his head to see the teacher and his other classmates looking at them. He flushed red when the teacher suggested to them that they play together in the talent show. The three of them. 

That day Kai walked back home to his house and informed his parents of what he's accomplished. "Father," Kai said uncertainly and felt fear striked his very soul. "I have been recommended to play in the talent show." 

His father looked at his son angrily," Kai you are, suppose to study and get good grades. Not go and play music like a street bum." 

His mother looked at Kai then at her husband. "But Henry... it is a honor to be the one who was selected to play in the talent show." 

His father crumpled up his news's paper. "HA...you mean become a buffoon, standing there and playing for the enjoyments of others and become a slave. I think not." Kai stood there, petrified from fear as his father approached him. "You go back there and tell your teacher ...that you can't proceed with this talent show thingy." 

Kai stuttered out, he gulped in fear when his father grabbed his shirt and looked him straight into the eye. 

"But Sir...I've already had the teacher sign me up. I cannot go back on my word." His father shook him in his grip. 

"Listen, I don't care. You are going there and telling them you would not be attending..." His father hissed at him angrily. 

His mother made his father let go of him. "Henry calm down," she pleaded with her irked husband. 

"Now Anna, you know that I am doing this for his own good," his father argued with his mother in a commanding tone. 

His mother hissed out, "He gave his word and you know what that means." His father growled and walked out of the door it slammed shout after him.*BANG* Anna looked at Kai worriedly, "You just go ahead and play at the talent show, Kai." 

Kai slowly walked up to his room afraid about what would happen if he did performed at the talent show and what his punishment would be for disobeying his father. 

***

On the day of the talent show, Kai sat there, looking out at the crowd. He didn't notice Liz walking up behind him. "Kai are you alright?" She said softly as she looked at him with those ebony eyes. 

Kai nods his head," I am fine." 

She gently touched Kai's shoulder and felt him winced away in pain from the bruises he got from his fathers belt, "What is wrong?" 

Kai gritted his teeth, "Nothing is wrong, Liz just leave me alone." He felt her touched his arm, but he yanked it away. "Leave me alone, Liz. I don't need your stupid help." He saw her jerked her head up almost like she was slapped in the face. He immediately regretted it, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. He watched her walked away. Her silver dress was shimmering in the dark, dim room. He heard Ms. Robinson called out their names and he approached the stage with Jane and Liz. They sat in there position and they got ready to begin. Kai gave one glance at Liz, and saw her not looking at him or anyone. In a way she seem lifeless, almost like a person just switched off the lights in her body. They began to play the music flawlessly and perfectly, but a key element was missing from the music and that key element was the feeling and the soul that made up the music. When they finished playing people stood up and clapped in uncertainty. Kai looked worriedly at Liz who didn't even smile once or raises her eyes up. Instead, her eyes seemed to be dull with no emotions. Kai watched Liz walked away at the end of the talent show leaving her Er Hu behind. He went to pick up the instrument to give it to her. That was when he notices that the strings on her instrument were broken and fingernail indents were on the wood where her hand was. A trace of red strained. The wood, she must have been playing so hard that she had pierce her palm. 

*Flash ended* 

_The way back home can be so hard  
I know we'll make it if we're heart to heart  
And if we give love everyday  
I know we'll make it if we're heart to heart...to heart_

Kai looked up at Leo in grief. "On the last day I was about to leave I hurt her again. It seems I don't deserve her for who she is...." Leo looked at Kai with sympathy. 

"Kai, How did she end up in the hospital?" Kai closed his eyes in pain as he remembers that awful day. 

"She was held hostage by a monster called Lopezitor. I tried to save her but..." Kai's voice broke at the end of the word. 

Leo nodded his head in understanding. "It wasn't your fault Kai." 

Kai swung around and clenched his hand into a fist. "I should have been more faster I should have saved her...." 

Leo cut in, "There was nothing you could have done!!!" 

Kai glared at Leo, "Yes there was!! I should have told her from the beginning that I loved her. But now it is to... late… to do that." Kai looked down in grief and anguish. "I should have told her.…" 

Leo looked at Kai," How would you know Kai?" He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder in comfort. 

Kai yanked his shoulder away and dragged his fingers through his hair as he paced around the area. Kai glared at Leo, "You know what is the most ironic thing Leo?" 

Leo looked confusingly at Kai," What?" 

Kai took a deep breath," She e-mailed me to tell me she loved me." Kai rubbed his tired eyes," The ironic thing was it was at the same time I e-mail her the same words." 

Leo's eyes widen in shock," She... she… she...did? You...you...did?" Leo stuttered out. "Oh man.... I am so sorry.…" 

Kai looked down on the floor. "I guess I deserve to be alone huh Leo. After all the things I've done to her, I guess fate wanted to twist me around." 

Leo patted Kai on the shoulder," Don't give up hopes, Kai. That is the only thing that is keeping her alive." 

Kai sighed in exhaustion," She is the only thing that is keeping me alive Leo. I can't lose her again not after I found her once again in all these years. " 

Leo nodded his head, "Good luck Kai." Leo then left Kai alone with the one he loved. _Did anybody tell you that you mean the world to me? Did I forget to show you that you are my everything?_

Kai walked over to Liz and held her hand. The jab in his pocket reminded him of something. "Angel, I've got something for you. You lost it but I kept it for you." He took out the red flower pattern jewelry bag and opened it up to reveal the silver bracelet with stars imprinted on it. He slid it on her wrist and placed the red bag that contained something else into the palm of her hand. "Happy Birthday, Angel" Kai bend down and kissed Liz's lips. _I'll always love you._ He then sat down in the chair and stared at Liz, he felt his eyelids dropping, and he then fell into a deep sleep. 

_The way back home can be so hard  
I know we'll make it if we're heart to heart  
And if we give love everyday  
I know we'll make it if we're heart  
Make it if we're heart to heart_

*Dream* 

A mist blew around Kai. He could barely see where he was going. A voice sang in the distance and Kai looked around the area to find out where the voice was coming from. He frowned and followed in the direction where the voice seemed to revert from the area. He frowned when he started to smell the scent of roses in the air. He slowly looked around the area and saw the mist dispersed around him, revealing a green garden. He heard the sound of rushing water and the sweet melancholy voice. He slowly walked closer to the waterfall. Kai narrowed his eyes and he was able to make out an outline of a girl behind the waterfall. 

"Hello?" He called out and to his surprise, the waterfall parted to the sides, revealing a figure cloaked in silver. She sat there with an Er Hu and was playing the melody of the song Heart to Heart. Kai blinked his eyes to clear it more, "Angel!!" he called out. He watched as she slowly raised her ebony eyes and locked onto his glaze. He then watched her starting to fade away. "Angel, I love you please don't leave me," Kai cried out in a heart breaking voice. 

Kai jerked awake and panted in fear. He looked around wildly until his eyes rested upon Liz. He laid his head against her hand, his face was soaking wet like he had ran a hundred miles and there was the haunting smell of roses in the room. 

_The way back home  
The way back home  
The way..._

Kai heard a moan and the sweetest voice that he ever heard called out his name. "Kai?" 

He quickly looked at Liz and saw her slowly taking in her surrounding. "Oh thank god." Kai kissed Liz's lips and called out, "NURSE, NURSE, SHE'S AWAKE THANK GOD SHE'S AWAKE." 

He smiled lovingly at her as he watch her looked at him in confusion. "Kai, What's going on?" 

The nurses rushed in and checked on Liz and they smiled. "I think she will make a full recovery Mr. Chen." 

Kai nodded his head gratefully. "Thank you." He watched the nurse's file out of the room. "How do you feel Angel?" 

Liz looked tiredly," I feel like someone stepped on me." She frowned when she felt something in her hand. "What is this?" 

Kai blushed," You birthday present, Angel." 

Liz looked up, startled, and saw the red flower printed jewelry bag in her hands. She gasped when she saw her silver bracelet on her wrist. "I thought I lost this." 

Kai smiled sadly," No, I found it." She nodded her head understandingly and opened the red bag. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took out a ring that had a blue sapphire in the middle and was shaped in a heart with little diamonds surrounding them. Liz looked up at Kai and blinked in confusion. 

Kai looked at Liz with tears in his eyes. "Would you marry me?" Liz blinked in surprise and nodded her head, her eyes widened in surprise when Kai started to jump around the room like a maniac. **Thank you GOD** Kai then smiled happily at Liz and hugged her gently. "Welcome my Heart, Welcome home." 

_There's no way to start  
If we're both apart   
Please say you'll stay   
Then we'll be heart to heart..._

  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** The Power Rangers belong to the great loophole Saban. These events did not occur in the episode. This is a fictitious story. The other characters that are mentioned do not belong to Saban, rather they belong to me. So please do not take them or use them also etc on the other stuff about copyrights and whatever. I hope you enjoy what you are reading. The song used in this fic is by a group called Kai the song's name is "Every Little Thing." If you have any comments about the story please e-mail me. (I hope they are good comments.) _

### Past of the WaterStar  
by: Starfire 

Kai sat there next to the exhausted Angel of his life. He watches her breath in and out in her sleep. Her eyes were closed and she seems to be recovering fast from her injuries. The ring that he gave her sparkled on her finger, her Silver Star bracelet shone in the lighting. As he slowly laid his head on the bed next to her and felt him self drift into sleep. An unnoticed flash of blue and silver appeared on Liz's bracelet with her other wrist. Then a glow took placed on both Kai's wrist, however the blue galaxy ranger didn't notice the wondrous glow on his wrist for sleep had already taken him on a journey of the unknown.  


The moment I saw you, I knew then and there that I liked you  
The moment I saw you, I knew I had to get to know you  
And the moment I caught your eye, I knew I had to give it at least one try  
The moment I looked into those eyes, I knew someday I'd make you mine, all mine  
I didn't know that you would be so right  
I didn't know that you would be the one to come and change my life  
  


*~*Dreamscape*~*  
(~China, Earth, 14 Century~)  


He was busy trying to not insult a merchantman that was selling delicate artifacts from the living dead. He felt repulsed and disgusted by the pudgy little man. "Now see here…" He began, but a voice cut swiftly through his retort to the merchant. 

"You are not supposed to be that way, Tian Chi." He heard a voice reprimand him from behind. He turned and smiled at the girl with dark green eyes. 

"Why not, my Angel?" He saw her give him a disapproving look. Her hair was up in a Chinese fashion; there were silver star pins in her hair, holding it half up with a few silver needles with tiny blue gems at the end sticking out from the right side of her head. She was wearing a Quian Zhi, an outfit that resembled an ancient silk Chinese dress that fitted her body nicely; it was in the shade of silver and had little flower patterns on the fabric. She walked to his side and brushed his blue shirt with her hands, smoothing the hard cloth as she stared into his eyes. 

"Simple, it is not nice." She grinned in amusement. "Also, what would Mother Lin say?" She watched him wince at the mention of their Mother Lin; the lady who had taken them in when she first saw them lost on the streets four years ago. His black and silver hair glistened in the sun as he led her down the streets of the crowded market. 

"Chein Zen! Chein Zen!" A voice called out loudly in the streets as a man with black hair and eyes in a brown suit quickly ran through the streets as he spotted the pair. 

He looked puzzled. "Angel, do you hear something?" He looked over his shoulder and adjusted his clothing, his eyes surveying the loud market area. I don't like this feeling, he thought as he observed her shaking her head in pure puzzlement. He felt a pang of nervousness in the market all of a sudden. Like someone was looking at him with his beloved. He slowly brought out a blue-silver encrusted sheath with a sword sheathed in it. The hilt of the sword contained a lovely blue gem with a silver tassel connected to its hilt. An imprinted face of a star in water shone brilliantly on the front with a few old scripture words engraved on the side of the sheath. He watched his Angel take out a silver fan, it's edges sharp and deadly in preparation for the unknown visitor. 

"Chein Zen!" The man in brown quickly approached them, panting from the exertion of his run. He looked at the silver covered girl. "Lin Zhan." She nodded her head towards the man, her green eyes looking warily at the stranger. 

He frowned at the man who looked similar to his friend, "Fang Hua?" He watched the man shake his head in denial. "Then…?" He asked in a puzzled tone as he watched the man fidget. 

"I am Fang Tin," the man answered curtly. "I am the brother of Fang Hua." There were traces of weariness in the man's stance as he whispered out loud to the couple. "The shadows, they are coming!" 

Chein Zen felt the blood leave his face as he looked at his love. "This is not good, Angel." He saw her brow furrowed in worry and concentration. He slowly puts his hand on her shoulder and felt her jerk away in anxiety. "Angel, what are you thinking?" He saw her look at him in worry, the lines that wrinkled her brow deepening. 

"We have to be quick, Tian Chi. They are going to be after us soon. I suppose we have to leave here then," she looked regretfully around the area. He felt the same deep sadness of what they would be leaving behind. 

Fang Tin breathed out in a sad voice, "Master Wu wants to speak with both of you before you leave." He put his hands out in front of him and bowed deeply. "We, of the clan Shika, will always be in debt for what you have done for our family." 

She looked at Fang Tin in wariness, "Oh and what have we done?" Her fingers twitched against her fan as she looked at Chein Zen. He knew her fear of the unknown ever since they had been together. They both came to this area of time as a way to escape the forces that were after both of them. They both were from a place called Staria, but their once home was destroyed by an evil called the Shadow Knights. He was her protector, her love, her Tian Chi. 

"Who is Master Wu?" He asked in a deadpan voice as he started to feel an uncomfortable sensation at the back of his mind. 

Fang Tin hands slowly went behind his back as he gazed at them. "Oh, for helping our family with food and clothing. Ummm Master Wu is the leader of my family." 

He looked skeptically at the man before him, feeling his Angel slowly drawing closer to him. A feeling of dread came to him in an instant. "When was this time period that we helped you?" 

The man smiled in an uncanny way. "Oh, this was five years ago, at the time of lightning." 

Chein Zen frowns in confusion, his blue gem eyes glisten in wariness. "But we were never here five years…." He didn't get to finish his words.. The brown garbled man quickly pulled out a red dagger and quickly brought it downward on him. His reflexes were too slow to block the dagger that would have pierced right through his heart, but a quick flash of silver quickly appeared in front of him, protecting and shielding him from the dagger. He didn't blink at all in surprise; he'd always known that his Angel would protect him. Her fan appeared as she quickly snapped it shut, trapping the dagger and tugging it upward. He quickly moved and punched the man in the face before he could attack his beloved. 

Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
Said I love, every little thing about you babe  
Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
'uz I'm mad about you, and every little thing about you babe  


The man supposedly known as Fang Tin quickly got up, his eyes burning with a deadly black fire. "You will pay for that…" He hissed out in an inhuman way. 

Chein Zen felt the blood drain out of his face. _Damn it! It's a Shadow, they found us._ He grabbed his sword and quickly pulled it out of its sheath. 

"You thought you could have escaped from your fate?" The shadow being chuckled in amusement that drove shivers of fear into Chein Zen's very essences. "You will both die. You can't escape us shadows. When I am finished, your Starian species will vanish." The shadow quickly brought out a dark black blade that held a wicked glint in the sun. All of the people in the market didn't notice what was transpiring that day. "There is no way you can escape, you have no one to hear your death calls. Then my job will be complete in the total destruction of the Starian species." The Shadow started to advance toward them, slowly raising his sword, ready to strike. 

Chein Zen felt in the back of his mind a tingling sensation that told him that they had to leave before they were caught. He slowly drew out a black ball and threw it to the ground, causing a loud cloud of gas and fog to mask the area they were in. He quickly pulled Lin Zhan with him toward an alley, feeling the deep persistence of danger fade from his mind. "Are you alright, Angel?" He asked worriedly, touching her face to make sure she was alright. 

She nodded her confirmation and answered to reassure him. "I am fine, Tian Chi, but they are closer to us now more then ever." He watched her rub her arms and shiver, "Do you still have the bracelets?" 

He nodded his head, "Yes, they are at the same place we hid them. Why do you ask, beloved?" He watched her raise her head and look at him in worry. 

"We have to complete the ritual, my Tian Chi." She heard him gasp out in shock as his eyes filled with indescribable emotions. 

He stuttered out in a nervous voice, "Are you…are you...sure you're ready for...the…the..Inta?" He clumsily took her hand as he gazed into her eyes. "If we take that step, my beloved, we cannot reverse the bond. You will be stuck with me forever." 

He saw Lin Zhan's indignant glance at him. "You were my Tian Chi since I was born. Of course I want this! Besides, I get to see you in a loin cloth." She watched his mouth open into a gap in an over shocked reaction. "Awww, you're so cute when you are speechless." Lin teased meticulous as she watched him turn bright red. 

Chein Zen smiled shyly. "If you want to I will do it for you." He saw her appreciative glance, with a sober expression. "What is it?" He asked in fearful rejection from his heart. 

He watched her pout. "I want you to want to do it, not just because it will make me happy." 

Chein Zen smiled and said seriously with convictions in his voice, "I love you, Angel; this is what I want." 

She smiled in relief as she pulled him with her to a nearby river. "Are you sure?" She asked in trepidation. They arrived near the waters that flowed in large currents of waves. Slowly, he watched her bring out a red packet that she hid near the riverbank area since they arrived at this location. 

The way that you love me, so passionate and so intense  
The way that you love me, no one can ever compare to this  
You know that it feels so good, when you got me deep down inside  
I love what you do to me, you keep me satisfied  
You know just how to do me right  
You know just how to keep me satisfied  
You know just how to blow my mind  
And girl you know your so damn fine, that's why I love you  


Chein Zen chuckled. "Yes, I am sure." He took the bag from her nerveless fingers when he saw her hands shake in anxiousness. He slowly opened the bag and a blue-silver box was revealed with a heart encrusted on the front panel. A Gu Zheng instrument with 15 strings attached to a board was placed next to the box. It had ancient marks on it's redwood board; a few cravings were present on the board with a few symbols. Next he took out a Chinese violin instrument called an Er Hu and placed it next to the Gu Zheng. 

She then took the box and put her hand on the front and it open with a hiss. The lid uncovered to reveal two silver-blue bracelets that had a blue fountain with a silver star in the middle. Lin Zhan looked nervous as she took out one of the bracelets. "Mother always said that she wanted to see me bonded to my love." She quickly blinked back tears that seemed to be gather at the back of her eyes. 

Chein Zen looked sober. "We should have been able to go back to help them." He slowly touched her cheeks in a loving gesture. He thought grimly, _I should have been able to save them. _He felt his love lean closer to his heart and snuggle against him. "There was nothing that we could have done. Nothing…" The box started to glow and the bracelets shimmered with an unearthly glow. The two bands rose into the air and seemed to split into another two sets of bands. In a twinkle of an eye they appeared on his right and left wrist. 

His eyes widened and he looked at Lin Zhan, who was looking at both of her wrists where the bands had appeared. "What just happened here?" He asked in an uncertain tone as he eyed the silver-blue bands on his wrists. 

"This is weird…" He heard her mutter as she tried to tug the bands off her wrists. "They won't come off!" He slowly placed his hands on her wrists to stop her from tugging anymore. 

Perhaps it is the way things are supposed to be. He thought in amusement as he observed her. 

"I think you are right, this was probably meant to be. " _But mother never told me this._ She silently added to herself. 

Chein Zen mutters unconsciously," Well you know your mother doesn't like to reveal much to both of us…." He froze in shock. 

He saw Lin Zhan freeze in shock as she lifted her head to look at him. "Did you just…hear me?" _Oh dear me. Mother did say that it was a bond but..._ she thought uncertainly as she waited anxiously for his response. 

She watched him gulp in a huge breath and nod his head. "Yes, I did hear what you just thought…something about your mother telling you that it was a bond." He felt the grip on his arm tighten, a sudden spear of joy and panic pulsed through him. Yet, he didn't know the reason as to where the feelings were emitting from, until he saw the fear in her eyes. _Oh Kervock (Damn), she is scared….but so am I…_he thought as he stared at her lovingly. Then he watched her body relax and he started to feel himself relax as well. 

Chein Zen watched his love relax in her posture. A peaceful look was on her face yet fear still echoed in whatever bond they shared. This is amazing, he thought in wonder; a new outlook on the world appeared before him as he looked around the area. 

_It is wonderful…but where do we go now?_ He heard the uncertain thoughts from Lin Zhan. 

"Simple…," he said out loud. "We have to go to another location in time…." _The question is where._ He sighed as he picked up his instrument and handed Lin Zhan her Er Hu. 

She nodded her head, lost in thought. "How about the future? Another planet perhaps?" That way they cannot track us since we are not in the precise place. 

Chein Zen nodded his head and brought his instrument into place. Lin Zhan did the same and placed her bow in place. **NOW!!** They both signaled in their minds and an intricate pattern melody started to fill the air. 

Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
Said I love, every little thing about you babe  
Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
'uz I'm mad about you, and every little thing about you babe  


*~*Dreamscape Awakens*~* 

Kai slowly felt himself being shaken by a hand on his shoulder. He jerked up and into defensive stance. To his surprise, Maya was standing next to him. "Whoa cowboy, I come in peace!" 

He blushed red when he realized what he had done. "Sorry, Maya." He slowly relaxed his tense body and glanced quickly to see Liz still asleep. 

Maya smiled in a knowing glance. "So, this is the elusive girlfriend that you've been hiding from all of us." 

Kai blushed like a red radish as he toed his shoe in the floor." I …I…" 

Maya laughed at the embarrassed look on the Blue Ranger's face. The silver clothed girl shifted and muttered in a fretful sleep. "Chein Zen…Chein Zen" 

Maya looked confused, "Who is Chein Zen?" She didn't notice the paleness of Kai's face and how his hands had tightened into a fist. 

_Who on Terra Venture is Chein Zen? She is mine!!_ He thought possessively as he struggled to fight the blue-eyed demon that he saw in his mind. _Why does that name seem familiar to me?_ He wondered in great irritation hazard. 

Maya then looked at Kai, not noticing the undercurrent of rage in his body as he observed the girl in silver. She then turned her head and saw a ring on the girls finger and gasped out, "Wow, awesome ring." 

Kai quickly snapped out of it at the exclamation from the current Yellow Ranger, calming himself down with a deep breath. _Whoever he is…he won't get her she is mine now._ His eyes roamed over the angelic face of his love. Maya glanced at Kai, barely missing the possessive look he was giving the silver garbled girl. 

_Hoo boy,_ Maya thought as she looked at Kai. _He must really like her. Hold on, didn't a ring mean mates on Earth?_ She slowly backed away. "Well, Kai," she began, getting the blue ranger's inquiring glance. "I have to get going. I've got to go meet, Kendrix." She smiled a fake smile and added to herself. _And find out about this ring thingy._

Kai nodded his head, "Alright, I will see you later then." He watched the Yellow Ranger retreating back. He then sat back down on the chair, waiting for Liz to wake up, as he fumed about the person named Chein Zen. The name that befallen his Angel's lips, **HIS ANGEL!! **

Liz slowly awoke and smiled contentedly at Kai. She looked into his eyes and frowned, "What is wrong?" She didn't get a response, but rather a cold masked expression. _Oh, no you don't, you're not going back into that shell of yours once you came this close to me!_ She felt a deep sense of resentment form inside her soul as she looked into the eyes of her beloved; instead she saw a stranger looking back at her. 

He took a deep breath as he replied through clenched teeth, "Liz…" 

She felt dread in the pit of her stomach. _He is calling me Liz again…not Angel.._ She slowly sat up wincing at the pain that shot through her, as she steadied herself against the pillows. "Alright, tell me what the hell is wrong, Kai." She said calmly as she glanced back at him. 

He tightened his fist more, "Who is Chein Zen?" _Tell me, so that I can kill that b*stard._

She frowned. "Who is Chein Zen? I don't know…is he a friend of yours?" She absently pulled her blanket over her body to cover herself up to her neck. 

Kai narrowed his eyes, the blue-eyed demon creeping into him even more.. "You were calling his name in your sleep." 

He watched Liz narrow her eyes in anger. "I told you, I don't know. Though the name sounds familiar..." She leaned forward and angrily punched her pillow as she laid back against it. 

He gritted his teeth in anger. "You don't know? You were calling a man's name! You, of all people, should know that means that you know him then." He said incoherently from the rage that was muddling his mind. 

Liz glared at him. "I don't know! I was unconscious in sleep for Pete's sake." She shook with anger and felt like her temper rising uncontrollably. Kai muttered unconsciously a Starian cuss word. He didn't notice the anger that flared in Liz's eyes and color her cheeks in a flush of red." If you mother heard what you said your mouth would be washed out with soap big **TIME!!"**

His head shot up. "I've done no such thing," he argued back in his defense, unconsciously cursing in Starian. 

**"ARGH,"** she said in exasperation. "Would you stop being a bloody idiot and stop cussing." 

Kai looks skeptical, "Alright if I was cursing what was I saying?" 

She shrugs and repeated the exact words in Starian unconsciously, while she tried to fluff her pillow again. She didn't notice the shocked look on Kai's face. "DID NOT!!! I didn't say my mother was fat!!" 

Liz all of a sudden burst into laughter at way Kai said those words. Kai blinked at the realization of what he just said. "Hold on what language did I just speak?" 

She looks at him puzzled, "Huh?" 

Kai muttered again. "I wasn't speaking English…." He slowly ran his fingers through his hair nervously. _I wonder if Terra Venture has a way to decode languages._

Her eyes widened, her hands twisted in the bed sheet. "WHAT?" 

Kai nodded his head. "I think I am losing it…" The image of her before him holding the blanket over herself made his hands itched to grab her and kiss her senseless. 

Liz then grumbles and mutter out loud, "Oh Kervock!!" She smoothed out her tangled hair as she turned to look at him. 

Kai was eying her in amusement, "You just said damn in another language." He grinned boyishly at her that would put the Zhanian charm to waste. 

Liz rolled her eyes. "I think we both are insane. Do you happen to have an insane asylum nearby?" She held out her arms. "Or a white jacket with arm ties?" She fluttered her eyelashes innocently at him. 

Kai chuckled. "Well, if we do go there, I am going to make sure I am stuck in the same room as you." His eyes roamed over her figure, causing a flush to rise up in her cheeks. "We can have an interesting time trying to untie each other from the straight jacket…." His voice lowered into a husky tone as he stressed the last word. 

He ducked when she tossed a pillow at him but it ended up hitting Mike in the face. "Hey, I've come in peace. I don't want to end up in pieces when I go back to duty." 

She blushes red, "Oh, I am sorry, Mr. Corbett." 

"Call me Mike," he said with a flirtatious wink. 

Kai glanced at Mike suspiciously and saw a smirk on his friend's face. He blushed deeply, his anger was rising at such a fast tempo that he had to look away. So, instead he focus his dark raven eyes on Liz. _You're not leaving me alone ever. You're mine._ He watched her lift her head shyly and smile at Mike. _Oh, no way…not Mike. If he lays one finger on her I will BBQ him._ He clenched his hands behind his back as he watched Liz blush some more. 

"Sorry that I hit you with my pillow…but I was trying to hit Kai with it." Liz smiled shyly at Mike as she looked down. 

Mike smiled and chuckled. "Well, it's alright. Now I know who I'll pick on my team when we play football," he teased mercilessly at Kai. 

She smiled mischievously at Kai, before looking at Mike, pretending to wince in pain. Kai's eyes widened when he saw the glint of mischief in her eyes. _She wouldn't dare._

Mike frowned and walked closer. "Are you alright?" He slowly approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. He watched her slowly sit up and wince again. Mike quickly grabbed another pillow. "Here this will make your shoulder feel better." Mike said as he placed the pillow behind her. She smiled in gratitude, not noticing the tightening of Kai's hands as he looked murderously at Mike. Mike looked at his watch and sighed. "I'm afraid I have to leave now for my shift. I will catch you later, sometime." Mike patted Kai on the shoulder, "Commander Stanton said you are on leave and don't have to come in." Mike smiled and walked out, not noticing the anger in Kai's eyes. 

Kai watched Mike's retreating figure and turned to Liz, glaring at her angrily. "What the hell did you do that for?" 

He saw her look at him, shocked from his harsh words. "What did I do?" He walked to her and jerked her against him, causing her to flinch at the pressure of his hold. "Kai!" 

Kai pulled her closer into his arms. "Did you have to flirt with him? You are mine, Angel. MINE!" He leaned over and kissed her hard. _You will forever be mine; no one else shall have you._ His hands threaded into her hair as he ravaged her lips. She felt her senses explode into dust as she gripped firmly onto Kai's arm, feeling her breath being sucked out of her in a whirlwind. 

Kai came up from the kiss and looked at her in concern, shocked at what he just did. _Oh God! What have I done?_ He stares dumbfounded at the way he was holding her close to him, in a suffocating gesture. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, shame passing through him like a wild fire. 

Liz opened her eyes, blurred and unfocused as she looked at him. She felt her lips parched from such a passionate kiss. Her eyes raised up to take a look at her beloved, surprised when she saw the shock and fear run through his eyes. "Kai?" She croaked out from her dry throat as she took in deep breath to slow down her pounding heart. Kai's eyes were unfocused as he looked at her in worry and guilt. "Kai, what is wrong?" She questioned hoarsely. 

Kai gently laid her back against her pillows and sat in his chair once again. "I shouldn't have done that." Conflict of emotions flicked over his face like a movie marathon as he tried to find the words to describe his shock of what he just did. He didn't see the worry that crossed her eyes as she stared at him. _She is hurt and I attack her like a mad man. What was I thinking?_ But another voice whispered in his mind, _She is mine and only mine, she shouldn't be flirting with another._

It's the way you carry yourself  
You don't compare to no one else  
You got this cool sexy thing about you  
I don't know what it is that you do when you do what you're doing to me  
Girl it's hard to believe, knocks me off my fee, can't you see  


Liz slowly touched his elbow hesitantly, instinctively saying, "Tian Chi, what is wrong?" Her hands gently shook his elbow. Kai was deep in his thoughts when the words _Tian Chi_ penetrated his concentration. His head snapped up fast as he looked at her in shock. 

"What did you just call me?" He asked in a quiet disbelieving voice. 

Liz looked at him in concern, "I said Tian Chi, what is wrong? Why do you ask, Tian Chi? 

Kai looked at her in a weird way. "Tian Chi? What does that mean, Angel?" 

He watched as confusion took over her features as she looks at him in puzzlement. "Tian Chi? Ummm I don't know, why?" 

He grimaced, "You've been calling me that a lot in your sentences." 

Shock registered in her ebony eyes as she squinted from the confusion. "I am not sure…but it feels natural…for me to say it to you." She fidgeted nervously, "Do you know what it means?" 

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know but I feel that part of my memory is clogged up and I can't seem to get it out." He glanced up at her, "Am I crazy?" He watched her grin in mischief, "Nevermind, don't answer that." 

Liz smirked with amusement. "Afraid of what my retort will be, Tian Chi?" She slowly leaned forward to brush a strand of string from his blue and white GSA uniform. Her hands were pressed to his chest and a sense of déjà vu surrounded her senses. She looked up and saw Kai, clouded in his memories. The soft sound of her voice came to her in a haunting echo. _"Simple, it is not nice. Also, what would Mother Lin say?"_

Kai stared at her hands gently pressed against his chest and a sensation engulfed him. His voice came to him in an echo in his blurred mind. _"Why not my Angel?"_ They were both engrossed in the voices that they didn't notice a shadow figure staring at them and quickly disappearing through the cracks of the door. 

They both snapped out of it and looked at each other speechless. "What was THAT?" They both exclaimed together. 

_Oh God, this must be a dream. It can't be real._ Kai thought. 

"Well, it _is_ strange if we both know about it, but how can it be a dream?" she replied automatically as she stared into her mind. _But this is not possible. Heck, if I had a shrink he would name me insane._

Kai muttered. "As long as the shrink puts us in the same room." 

They both froze and gapped at each other in shock. "Did you just hear my thoughts?" They both nod to each other as they glanced down and found that their wrists were encased in silver-blue bracelets. 

"What the…?" Kai stared at the glimmering bracelets. "How did these get onto us?" He tugged on the bracelets, trying to remove them, but to his pure dissatisfaction they would not come off. 

"Where did my bracelet go?" He heard her whisper in a depressed tone as she stared at the two bracelets on her wrists. "That was all that I had of him…" 

Kai gently took her into his arms in an awkward position. "I am sorry if the bracelet your father gave you is missing." _Where did these things come from?_

Liz shrugged to the extent that Kai's embrace let her. "I don't know where they came from, Tian Chi, but I wish I knew what was going on. This is too confusing." _I don't like this feeling of déjà vu…it is scaring me._

Kai rubbed her arms gently. "I am scared too, Angel." He felt her relax in his arms as she slowly leaned her head to his chest. 

"What dreams do you have Kai?" She whispered quietly as she felt the effects of all the excitement take their toll on her. 

He slowly rocked her gently in his arms. "I dream that I am in China; it's kind of an ancient era…" He began in a soothing tone as he brushed her hair from her face. 

"With a market…place…and a stall that sold…mirrors." He barely heard her whisper it out in a soft, dying tone. 

"Yes…there was a stall in a market place….I remember there was a beautiful ..silver fan..that the merchant wanted to sell for a price." He smiles in thought. "It was magnificent in craftsmanship." 

She grinned tiredly at him. "It also was a sharp little item that could cut off your finger." 

He chuckled lightly at her, sending waves of shivers coursing throughout her body in delight. "Yeah, I remember you almost cut off my finger when you tried it out on me, after I gave it to you as a birthday present." 

Liz giggled. "You were the one who was stupid enough to challenge me!" She ruffled his hair affectionately and smiled. "I like your hair. Always have, always will." 

Kai blushed hard, "Thanks." He frowned when he didn't get a response. "Angel?" He glanced down to see her fast asleep. A gentle smile glued itself to his face as he held her close. He felt exhaustion take over his senses as he gently laid her down on the bed. He felt her finger clam onto him hard as he tried not to dismantle himself from her. Sighing, he got into the bed and laid beside her with her head pillowed against his chest. 

A slow glow took over both of them in blue and silver. A dark shadow approached them from under the door cracks, as it slithered its way closer and closer. The large fangs that were protruded between its crescent smile hungrily approached the unsuspecting couple. Dark ruby eyes that could perceive through fluorite glared at them with vicious intent. The dark shadow pulled out a large blade that expanded outward into a sword. The sharp tip was stained in red poison. He crept closer and muttered under his breath, "Die….and then…my job will..be foreclosed…" He then swung the sword downward right onto the entangled couple. 

*~*~*~* 

Outside of the room Nurse Katein was writing down notes and medical logs. She looked at the clock and sighed. "The time for visiting hours are over." She put away her pencil and headed straight through the rooms, looking around for visitors. "I'm a sucker for romance, but I have to tell that young man that he has to go now." She brought out a pencil and marked onto the clipboard outside room seventeen. "Lets see, Miss Chang, the hour is now seven pm….she needs another administration of morphine." Nurse Katein started to reach for the door when there was a loud explosion that blew her backwards into medical supplies. 

Last thing that entered her mind was. _Oh God…the patients..!_ Then unconsciousness crept up into her and grabbed her into its dark recessives. 

Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
Said I love, every little thing about you babe  
Girl I love, every little thing about you babe  
'uz I'm mad about you, and every little thing about you babe  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belong to Saban. However, Saban does not own my characters; they are mine. This is fiction and truly fiction. Any of the plots in this series and so on is all from my imagination. Please do not copy the ideas from my fic. If you would like to use some concepts, contact me and ask. Thank you.  


**Authors Note:** The series is call Water Star. It is a basis of a most bizaar sort of plot. The two characters Kai and Liz are actually a reincarnation of those previously before them, in the timeline for China that is called Lin . However, they are the souls of the last of their kind. If your wondering about that you shall find out later on and not one moment before that. *Laughs* Also this story is not related to the other series Blue Cloud Silver Lining. In reality the stories may have some paralel characteristics that are real odd. *Grins* You can say this is another dimension. This story is Part Seven the song being used is "At the Beginning" from the hit soundtrack "Anastasia."  


### WaterStar Series   
Part 6 Memories of the Waterstar  
By: Starfire

*~*~*~*  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through   
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you  


No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lose hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
*~*~*~*  


Nurse Katelin found herself waking up slowly, her body aching with incredible pain. Groaning aloud, she slid to her feet and looked around the area. Someone had made a makeshift bed in a hasty pace and placed some sort of dirty surgeon coat under her head, using it for support. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see a man standing before her, his eyes were dark brown and he was wearing a blue GSA uniform. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked, his voice deep and masculine. 

Her throat felt dry and she was able to choke out a mild 'yes.' A glass was pressed to her lips and the soothing taste of some sort of liquid quenched her throat. "Thank you...." She muttered after being tended to. Something seemed to be bothering her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. The man before her gently pushed her down onto the makeshift bed, looking at her in concern. _There is something that I'm missing, _ she thought to herself, closing her eyes. Then suddenly like quicksilver it hit her; "THE PATIENTS!" She cried out as she quickly sat up, feeling the room spin around. 

"Whoa there. Calm down!" The man before her said in a gentle tone. "You had quite the run-in with the wall." He chided. 

Annoyance flared in her eyes. "I don't have time to take it easy! I have to see if Mr. Chen and Miss Chang are alright." She sat up again and felt her ribs protest. 

The man sighed in exasperation. "Listen, you're hurt, and trying to get yourself damaged further isn't the way to go." 

"Whatever, you...you..." She frowned. "You moronic idiot!" She got up slowly and jabbed her finger into the man's broad chest. "Who the hell are you, anyway?" She quickly moved forward and leaned against the wall, waving off the man's attempt to help her. _ Idiot! He doesn't know that I have work to do. Although, he is rather hot, _she thought, before a tiny voice raged against her irritation. 

The man looked at her. "The name is Mike Corbett. I'm the first in command on Terra Venture." He watched as she brought up her glass of water, before staring at him in surprise. The glass fell out of her fingers and he was barely able to grab it before it hit the floor. _Why is this is happening to me? _ He thought in annoyance. _First I get hit by a pillow and then this beautiful girl is just...err, that is what you get, Mike. _He chasted himself for all the bad luck he at accumulated by walking under ladders. "And your name is...?" 

"Um...um..." Was the only sound that came out of her. She flushed and quickly ran to the room that contained the patients she was supposed to look after. Running into Room 17, she stopped dead in her tracks in shock. "What the hell has happened here?" 

Mike came up behind her. "That was what I wanted to ask you, Nurse Katelin." 

She just stared at the crater in the middle of the room. It was about fifteen feet in diameter and there were burns on the wall. Right in the center of the crater was the residue of, not blood, but a blue and silver powder. "I...I don't know." She said in a distressed tone. "I was about to come into the room to tell Mr. Chen that he had to go. Just was about to open the door, I was, well, thrown backwards and I guess I blacked out..." As she babbled her explanation, Mike sensed that she was soon to be hysterical.. 

Mike grabbed her on instinct and brought her into a close proximity hug, soothing her by rubbing his hand on her back. She stood like a statue without, her emotions trapped inside.. "Now, Nurse Katelin...there, there." He whispered, becoming worried, wanting to know what happened to Kai. _This is so bizaar...could this be the doing of Trakeena? I hope that pile of dust isn't Kai, _ he thought soberly. After so many years, he and Kai had hit it off in a commanding pair tradition. He considered Kai a comrade to the end and always would. His eyes clouded as he remembered the first day he meet the serious Ranger, his lips twitching at the memory. 

*~*~*~*  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I want to keep flowing  
Life is the road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  


I'll be there  
When the world stop turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
*~*~*~*  


*~*Flash back*~*  
Location: GSA Head Quarters.  


Mike, newly recruited, stood at attention. He was going to be the best person in GSA; he had always wanted to go into space. It was like a calling to his destiny. As a blonde man began to hand out uniforms, a young man at the end of the line caught his attention. The spiky haircut was to hard to ignore, to say the least, and on an Asian it was really to hard to miss. He watched the young man take the uniform and stand straight. An older man came out of the building and greeted them, his uniform black with red markings. 

The man surveyed them all with a cool, collected glance from his dark eyes. A beard engulfed his chin and a serious expression was on his face. "Hello, recruits. I am Commander Stanton. I will be your commanding officer; no pun attended." He added as he walked up and down the line. 

Mike felt his feet ache from standing so long and sweat began to form on his shoulder blades._ How I wish this place had chairs,_ he thought. 

Commander Stanton went on. "I'm going to select, from this group, at least two personnels as commanding positions. The two positions are first and third in command." 

Mike frowned at the mention of those positions. _How odd, to skip a postion,_ he thought. He noticed the other curious looks, except for the man at the end of the line. 

The Commander looked at them all. "The people who will take their command positions are those who are smart, cunning, and able to think quickly. We don't want robots piloting the ship, ladies and gentlemen. We want idealistic individuals, with obedience to obey commands to a certain point." He got out a pen and held it out. "If you are selected as the first or third officer an item such as this will be given to you, personally, by me." 

Before the Commander could finish talking, a large explosion sounded in the area. Debris began to fly out at them. _Who on Earth would be firing on us? _

An overly calm voice exclaimed over the comm. "There is a fire on the first floor; alerting fire personel." They heard someone from the windows above and they all turned their heads upward, seeing several people trapped there. 

A woman on the second floor yelled out. "Help! Someone..." They all watched in horror as the fire spread upward to the second floor. Mike quickly dashed toward the area, surprised to see a figure in the fire carrying out a smoked inhalant woman. The man was cover in black soot and charcoal as he walked forward. Mike blinked, surprised to see that it was the spiky haired Asian teen. _What the hell?_ He looked in disbelief as the man set the lady down and walked to a fire hose. Mike quickly ran to where the man was and started to help the teen out. 

They both managed to draw the hose outward, as the man then held the hose and shouted out. "NOW!" 

Mike turned the valve hard to get the water flowing. The water began to squirt out in great gushes, flowing outward and into the fire area hard. Mike then quickly ran to where the spiky haired teen was and helped him hold the hose with all it's pressure. They were almost finished dousing the fire but, to their immense surprise, they heard the building creak with pressure. They saw the building start to lean toward the right and wood began to fall down off the foundation. People were screaming and Mike knew that he had to turn off the hose. "Turn off the hose NOW!" He shouted. The hose was turned off just then by the spiky haired man They then both ran into the building and quickly started to evacuate the premises, guiding the people who were injured by the fire outside. 

Mike heard a coughing near by and saw a large wooden beam on top of a blonde haired woman, dressed in a pink burned shirt and a pair of jeans. Her glasses were broken and she seemed to be pinned down tightly. The spiky haired man looked at the woman and started toward her as they heard the ceiling groan and moan. He carefully grabbed the beam and tried to lift it. Mike quickly ran to the area and started to help as he groaned and gritted his teeth. "Pull her out..." He felt his muscles stretch with the effort he exerted. Panting hard, the man was able to get the girl out and both of them quickly dragged her out of the building, just before the whole building crashed. Smoked gathered all around them as they coughed and choked on dirt and dust. 

"What's your name?" The spiky haired man asked. 

Mike looked up and wiped his face. "Mike Corbett." He took the offering hand. 

"The name is Chen...Kai Chen." He heard the man say. 

A voice came from between them. "Excuse me, but can you put me down?!" They both looked at the girl in Kai's arms as he set her down. "Thank you...for saving me." She said softly. "I'm Kendrix Morgan." 

*~*Flash Ended*~* 

*~*~*~*  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the furture  
At the beginning with you.   


Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I want to keep flowing  
Life is the road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
*~*~*~*  


Mike snapped out of it when the lady muffled an exclamation. "Let me BREATHE!" He gently let her go and watched her gasp for breath. He didn't realize that his grip was so hard that he was choking the air out of her. 

"I'm sorry, Nurse Katelin." He replied politely. 

She felt annoyed every time he called her Nurse Katelin. It made her feel as if she was an old lady. Heck, she wasn't even as old as him. "Call me Jade." She snapped as she paced around the area. She then walked to the pile of powder and took a sample in a vial she had in her coat pocket. 

"Um, Jade what are you doing?" He felt kind of awkward and surprised that she told him her first name. Her blue eyes glinted in concentration as her once neat hair bun, before the explosion was messy and in a disarray all over her shoulders. 

She didn't look up as she mumbled around a pen in her mouth. Elastic gloves were on her hands as she used a small twister to collect the dust in the vial. "Collecting...mmph...this to be..mmph... analyzed!" Her teeth were clenched around the pen she had in her mouth. 

Mike looked at her and the determined clench of her teeth, realizing she wanted badly to know what happened to the patients that were lost. "That won't be necessary." He said in a professional voice. "I have teams already investigating." He lied expertly to her. 

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I would rather find out myself Mike." _I want to know what could have caused this disaster and if it might hurt others in the long run._ She kept working on taking the samples and shook her head. _Besides, Liz and I were friends since she came into the hospital. I owe it to her to find out what happened._

Mike sighed at the stubborn women. "Very well, if you must then you must." He slickly took a vial of the powder from her pocket. _It pays knowing the trick of magic._ He then nodded his head. "I will be back; I have a shift in a few hours." 

Jade didn't pay any attention to the Magna Defender. "Sure, sure...don't let the door hit you on your way out." _Hmm, but he sure does have a cute butt._ A voice in her head said. _Oh shut up..._She exclaimed to the voice. 

Mike nodded his head. "Alright, bye then." He then walked out of the area and, forgetting the warning, felt the door hit him in the katushy. "HEY!" 

Jade's singsong voice came through the swinging doors. "Told you so!" Mike grinned at the ludicrous situation and walked away with the vial. He then made his way to the Astro Megaship to see if Alpha Six could exam them to see what exactly happened to their friends. _I hope this isn't them I'm carrying in my pocket._ Mike thought grimly. 

*~*~*~*  
I'll be there  
When the world stop turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  


I knew there was somebody somewhere   
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
*~*~*~*  


Maya leaned against a tree, staring out into the vegetation on Terra Venture. She still longed for her home planet of Mirinoi, but she knew that she had a destiny to fulfill. She was, after all, one of the chosen ones that were designated to protect her planet. _Some Ranger I am. I couldn't even save my people from the rock spell._ She could remember vividly the people running towards her as they were slowly being transformed into statues. 

She was so deeply in thought that she didn't hear a rustle of leaves behind her. A hand tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey girlfriend, what's up?" A familiar voice broke into her thoughts. 

Maya smiled at the figure in a green jump suit. "Just sitting here." _How I miss home… _She thought with a twinge of loneliness. She wanted her friends back and she most of all wanted to see her best friend, Shondra. 

Damon looked at the Yellow Galaxy Ranger in disbelief and gently pinched her nose. "Liar, you're thinking; that is what you are doing!" He said in a playful mood. _Man, this girl gots to chill out sometimes. I know that she might be homesick but, dang, she got to relax before she pops like a cork._

Maya grinned to herself. _Let Damon slice his way to the truth. He was always the one who knew what was going on with someone in their minds. _It was amazing how close they got together and at such a high rated pulse. "So I was lying! What are you going to do to me? Spank me?" She teased back at the Green Ranger. 

Damon chuckled. "If you want me to." When I get a large plunger to hit you with. 

The Yellow Ranger shook her head in amusement. "You're too funny for your own good, Greenie Head." She clucked at a thought of green cream surrounding Damon's bald little head. 

Damon smiled but his face fell. "Did you hear?" _I hope she'll be able to cope with this._

Maya looked concerned. "What is it?" _What now? Did Leo try to eat the cat again? Or did Mike turn the house into a home shopping network?_

The Green Ranger sighed. "Kai and Liz were involved in an explosion inside the hospital." _God this can't be happening._ He paused to catch his breath. "All that is left is this sort of bluish and silver powder as their remains." 

"WHAT!?!" A shocked and stunned expression was on Maya's face as she stared at Damon. 

*~*~*~*  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I want to keep flowing  
Life is the road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  


I'll be there  
When the world stop turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
*~*~*~*  


Kai woke up and groaned. He felt a weight on his arm shift and moan softly. "Liz?" He whispered unsurely, sighing in relief when he heard her whisper out his name in return. "Where are we?" 

Liz frowned at the insisting voice in her ear and slowly opened her eyes. The room was pitch black, except for an area that was glowing with blue and white light. She couldn't determine where it was coming from and frowned. "What happened Kai? Was there a black out? And what's that glowing thing over there?" 

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "I don't know, Angel. Is there some way you can light up this area?" _*Like a bonfire...it is quite cold.*_

Liz shook her head in the dark, "I can't light a bonfire, Kai. I can barely see where my hands to even light anything." A glow began to surround their wrists as the looked down at the star patterned bracelets. 

"WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME!" A voice boomed, startling both of them to pieces. 

*~*~*~*  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river and I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
*~*~*~*  



	7. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Ranger's. I am just borrowing them for the time being. Though anything else like new character, plots, and idea's belong to me and only me. _

**Author's Note:** This series is not related to Blue Cloud Silver Lining Series. Well not until I feel like it. HEHE. Lets see oh yeah...the song is called "White Dove"

by the soundtrack Escaflowne. Also I would like to thank my friends for supporting me for writing these interesting stories. This is the Waterstar Series, though I forgot which part, since I have bad memory of things. Well if I remember I will fix it later. 

### Revealing Truths  
By Starfire

A bubble of sensation and a glowing light came to them. "Where are we?" Kai register the voice belonging to his beloved. 

"I am not sure Angel." He said while curiously viewing the area. _This place makes me nervous. _He thought as he glanced thoughtfully at the light. 

"What took you so long?" A voice boom out of the shadows startling them to pieces. A sinster pop and crackled came to their ears. 

The blue galaxy ranger quickly gather Liz in his arm and try to sheild her. "Who are you?" He asked in a wary tone. 

"Isn't it obvious Chien Zen? I am your friend and partner that was waiting for you all these years." 

A snort came out of the air with a tinker laughter."You sure aren't doing a well job convincing them. Besides his name isn't Chien Zen anymore remember?" 

The other voice started to bicker with the female voice. "Sure just because they went through the Falcon portal and pretty much got separated, doesn't mean they aren't still who they are." He said back. 

Liz glance at Kai puzzled and baffled. "Um...pardon." She said unsurely, "But who is Chien Zen though his name is familiar? Also who are you guys?" _Hopefully I am not going to regret my question._ She thought as she peer at the shadows. 

A sigh was heard and pretty much two glowing objects appeared from the shadow. Making both Kai and Liz frown in confusion, when they recognize these objects since they both play them in a concert when they were small. A Gu Zheng instrument with 15 strings attached to a board was floating in the air a blue glow vibrated around it. It had ancient marks on it's redwood board; a few cravings were present on the board with a few symbols. A Chinese violin instrument called an Er Hu glimmer with it's sleek wooden color where it had silver markings on it. It also was glowing, but in a silver color. 

"Now where were we?" The voice of the female came from the Er Hu. "Oh yes that is right...my name is Akima. I am sure you are shocked that I can talk. Since you guys are not use to us at this point." A trinkle of notes came out of the instruments creating a nice breeze going through the air. The bracelets on Liz and Kai's wrist started to hum with power. 

_What the...?_ Kai thought in amazement when he felt the deep pulse of energy. But it quickly faded when the notes died. 

A deep chuckle was heard from the Gu Zheng. "You had your fun Akima." The instrument started to pulse and it's 15 strings started to vibrate. "Now Chien Zen or Kai...whatever your name is now. I am Kale your partner and instrument of power. We basically grew up together well in your former life that is..." 

"Former life?" Liz asked in uncertainty. "I am sorry...Akima and Kale, but how do we know you?" The blue galaxy ranger felt relieved to have his questions asked. 

The Er Hu floated toward Liz and stood in a place right in front of her. "You...are reincarnations. I think that is the word to describe it in english. Well the closes we could get. Basically, your past lives, you were not originally from Earth, though you visited it in your haste to escape the Shadows." 

"You see you both are the last surviving Starian's. You come from the galaxy called Andromeda. In the contents of Andromeda there is a sector called Staria. Unfortunately, your people and planet were eliminated." Kale continued for his friend and floated toward Kai. "To save you both from this. The council for the Royal family came to a decision to send the royal child away with the remaining children that survived the attack on the home world. There were ten surviving children, however they were attacked all of them and killed by Shadows." 

Akima started to glow silver and a projection was shown in the middle of the dark room. A figure of people gather around a young child and a boy. They handed the Gu Zheng and Er Hu to both child, taking them into their arms. They kiss them and set them into a status pod and jettison it into space. "Your mother loved you very much. Only we both know who the royal child is and that this child would have a mate and be able to help defeat a evil that is lose." A picture of a lady with long black and red hair appeared, with a man besider her with blue and silver hair. "These are the parents that sent them away." 

"Why did they send that girl with a boy?" Kai asked out of curiousity. _Hey while I am here. I should get the whole story._ He thought and started to feel his legs grown tired. He slowly gather his love in his arm and sat on the floor. To his immense surprise a bed pop up underneath them both. 

A smug tone was heard. "You don't need to sit on the floor...this is a place where you only need to think and it appears." Kale said while started to glow blue. "Besides back to your question. The boy Kai is you...also you are the protector of the Waterstar child, also the proclaim mate." 

"In other words." Akima interrupted. "You both are the Waterstar's...which means you are the predestine, chosen ones. If you want more complicated words in prophets and all that do hicky." _I really hate these words._ She thought as she went back to her charges and fiddle a little with her strings. 

Liz was mostly quiet during all that had transpired. "So...your saying...I am the royal child?" Her eyes flashed in denial. "I think you got your strings crossed. I am just a no body. Not some weirdo Princess Leia from Star Wars." She said and felt her body trembling. 

Both instruments turn to each other puzzled. "Who is Princess Leia?" They both inquired at the same time. 

If hysterics were in her gene pool, Liz would have been drowning in it. This was to much information for her to comprehend. She had a father that loved her as well as a mother, though they both are dead. Denial flared in her, she couldn't be some alien from another planet. It is quite impossible to her jurisdiction, heck she couldn't even open on soda pop cap with any super power. "I am not Royalty." She answer quietly, "I am not destine to go and kill something." 

Kai could feel tremors go through the petite girl next to him. He knew she was holding onto the string of logic that was barely keeping her together. Of course he had a advantage over her thanks to being a ranger. Weird in it's all sense was part of the job. Somehow he just wanted to blame this whole incident as some sort of elaborate trap of Trakeena. But this whole concept was to far fetch even for the bug queen. "What do you mean reincarnation?" He asked curious, while slowly covering his Angel's hand trying to calm her. 

**~**~**~**  
Deals of passions come to deliver us.  
Even the sorrow runs to silvers dust.  
**~**~**~**  


Kale continued knowing that his charges weren't going to be very receptive after everything they were about to be told. "Well lets see. Your previous name in China was Chien Zen, as for Liz her name was Lin Zhan. When you were sent away in the pod you somehow landed in a area on Eltar. For a short period I assure you, though both of you were quite old enough to know who you were and what you were. Not to mention, you had us to talk to you during the trip. We were your partners, your protectors, and your teachers. Of course you then got attacked on Eltar and poof you went to China. Under different names of course, since you had to fit in there." 

Kai felt shock flow through his body. _I am Chien Zen? I was jealous of myself..._ Were the realization, which dawn in his mind. He felt ashame for doubting Liz and for hurting him with his harsh kisses. He felt a hand on his hand and glanced up into the loving glance of his beloved. He heard the message in her eyes that worded. _"It is not your fault."_

Akima continued afterwards, "You both landed their and a nice lady named Mother Lin took you in to help you. You both hid us away scared that someone would take us away from you. You also hid the bracelet that was a gifts from the royal child's mother." 

"But afterwards a Shadow found you, and you both have to flea...You both felt it necessary to form the Inta bond. Which strengthen each of your awareness and your powers together. You both decided to leave that area for it was dangerous. You then started to play us, and use your powers to transport you to the future, on Earth by using the Falcon Portal, you then both left us here in the space pocket. Which is very hard for anything to get in, but a safe haven for both of you for a short period of time. It is a emergency meeting grounds. Of course when you both open the Falcon Portal something went wrong. You both got separated..." Kale said with great mourning. 

**~**~**~**  
I can recall the falls of the lonely hearts.  
Betraying love and walls of fear.  
**~**~**~**  


Liz felt herself go pale at those words. A flash appeared in her mind and she felt herself falling. 

*~Flash Back~*  


Chien Zen and Lin Zhan glanced at each other nervously. They both walked toward the light they created. Slowly they felt the light gather around them and power flowing through them. 

"I love you Tian Chi." Lin Zhan said as she firmly grip her loves hand. 

Chien Zen glances at her with a smile that reached his blue aqua eyes. "I love you too. My Angel." They both felt a crack in the portal and look around wildly in puzzlement. 

They felt a fizzle on their wrist and glanced down to their shock they saw that the bracelet had been hit by something. It immediately flashed into one bracelet in another color. Thanks to the distortion in the energy fields. The bracelet turn pure silver with no trace of blue in it. The water started to be drain from it, it started to glow around Chien Zen's wrist and disappeared only to remain as one bracelet on Lin Zhan's wrist. "Tian Chi?" She asked in shock as she saw him pale. 

"Angel..." His voice seem weaken and his wrist slipped away from hers. 

Her eyes widen in fear. "Tian Chi!!" Panic filled her voice and she quickly try to grab onto his hand. Only to feel her hands pass through it. "No..." She whispered when she saw him disappear and felt a bright light over come her sense. 

A cry was heard in the air and she felt coldness in her body. She glanced around the area and saw that she was alone. Her hands were small and her feet were too. _Where am I?_ She thought. 

"Congradulations Mr. Chang...it seems you have a daughter." A male voice was heard. 

*~Flash Ended*~  


**~**~**~**  
When you cry all tears are stolen.  
As I whisper golds in women.  
When the world is so far apart.  
We listen for voices in our hearts.  
Then touch.  
If we know love will show.  
How I care.  
Why we love beloved.  
**~**~**~**  


"Liz...Liz.." She felt a shake rousing her from her trance. She blinked in confusion and glanced around the area. "Are you alright?" 

"Kai?" She asked confused, "What happened?" The room stopped spinning and she was able to get a better look at him. The room now had lights and it was less dark, she could make out that it was some sort of ship hall. With faint markings on it that were in a different language. 

Kai felt relief flood into him. He never felt so scared like he did when he felt Liz just faint on him. "You passed out on me..." He said hugging her close to him. "Don't you ever do that to me again." He whispered in her ear. 

"I am sorry..." She said with regret that she scared him. 

Kai felt his heart beat come back to normal pace. "It's okay...but I swear if you do that again I am going to turn you over my knee." 

Liz glanced up at him guiltly, but a twinkle of mischief came over her. "Really...it would be fun to be over your knee." She smile smugly at Kai, after all not every one had to be afraid of the serious GSA officer. Of course she had more advantaged then the other people. 

The blue galaxy ranger felt himself gap at her in shock. Kale and Akima mentally grinned and made a noise to get their attention. "Ahem..." 

Both human's glanced up at the noise and realise that they weren't alone after all. A red blush stain both of their faces and they look down. "Now I see you under stand things in a way. You both were separated so your memories of what had happen were oppressed. When you two found each other again. You both had feelings that you couldn't explain at all, but of course you are not sure of it you both try to push it away." Kale stated in a matter of fact voice. _Well it could be worse they could have been born as a horse._

Akima if she had eye would have gave Kale a evil glare. "At least you found each other again. Then there is hope." 

Liz frowned for a second," Umm...how exactly did we get here?" _At least the last time I remember. We were inside the hospital._

"You both were under attack, by the Shadow. Before you guys left you set up a plan B, which is if anything happen to either of you and you were under attack. The transporter will snarl you back into this area. Of course this is a ship, that is the last of the remaining Starian Crafts. It was by sheer luck that you two found it before you went to China." Akima explained in a practical tone. 

Kai raises his eyebrow. "Practice our powers?" _What in hell is that suppoes to mean?_ He thought while tightening his hands on Liz's arms. 

"Yes you both have power. Astonishing most all Starian's do...I suppose that is why the Shadows were so afraid of them." Kale said dryly. _Of course that is why they are doing a genocide of all Starian's. But are Kai and Liz still Starian, with the energy in their blood cells?_

"Are we still Starian if we were reincarnated?" The petite girl besides Kai's arm asked in a wary tone. "After all...if we were born as Earthlings, we wouldn't have the blood of Starian's inside of us." 

Kale felt surprised that she voiced his thoughts. "Well that is hard to say, since we don't know what the Falcon Portal did to you both. But it would be strange that the bracelet will still activate with your signature if you had no Starian blood left inside you." Akima said as she started to play her strings with the bow. 

"So you mean we were teleported here by being attacked by a Shadow?" Kai asked with figet dread for his friends. _Would that mean the rangers were in trouble too?_ He didn't like the idea of his problems affecting his friends. Especially if it put them in danger of being killed. 

Akima chuckled in a grim note. "Oh yes you were. It was sheer luck that you both had activated your bracelets unconsciously. If not they would not have been able to protect you, when you got transported." A project appeared again and they say the scene of both of them asleep in the hospital bed and the Shadow appear next to them with his sword raised. 

Liz gasped in startlement when the blade came down, but a burst of pure energy came out of them throwing the Shadow away and creating a residue of dust in where they were. "Oh my lord..." She said in fear of the power that was unleashed. 

"That is why they are afraid of you both." Kale said dryly as he pluck a few strings and sighed. "The question now...is what do you want to do?" Both instrument tilted at a angle glancing at Liz for a direction. 

The petite girl with black eyes glanced around nervously, when she saw Kai's eyes on her for direction. "Umm...why are you guys looking at me?"She didn't like their stares on her even though she knew both instruments didn't have eyes that made it easy to tell. 

"Well what is your next orders?" Akima asked, it was strange that this girl who was her best friend to be so shy. When she was Lin Zhan, she had a commanding and very robust view point. Which pretty much was stubborn and droved Chien Zen up the creek. 

Liz felt herself blink in shock. "Why are you asking me?" She said feeling hysterics coming up to her again. She didn't want responsibility, for crying out loud she didn't need it. "Why don't you ask Kai...?" _I feel like I am in a twilight zone._

"Because...I am not the royal child..." She heard Kai said behind her, feeling herself stiffen at those words she spun around and look at him. 

Licking her dry lips she glanced at him in uncertainty. "I am not the royal child..." She said in a quiet voice. "I make a bad leader...You on the other hand make a better leader Kai." _It isn't right for me to be a leader of a lost race._ She wasn't a alien from another planet, also the disbelief that Kai would accept it very easily was making her quite insane at this point. _Perhaps I should go to a insane asylum._ She thought. 

Tenderness ranged through Kai as he looked at her. All of her emotions flickered across her face in a matter of seconds. The fear, uncertainty, denial, confusion, to emptiness would have brought anyone to chaos. Taking her hand into his he brought his lips to hers feeling them tremble under his kiss. _Don't worry love. Everything will be fine._ Since when did he let anyone have control? He felt surprised at himself, usual he was the one used to control and leadership, but when did he let himself go and for once trust another's judgement. He felt his heart beat and he knew the answer, because he was in love. Pure and simple as the new moon on the Earth skies, he should have known that he trusted her and would put his fate into her hands. After all he was her protector, though the whole alien business did put him quite off. Since Leo would probably tease the devil out of him. "I trust you...and your a great Leader Liz. It isn't hard to see why..." He said softly, feeling her gratefulness for his strength and guidence. 

Akima watch the silent communication between the two. _Yes it seems they are the Waterstars._ She thought with pure satisfaction. Though it made her wonder what the Falcon Portal did to the bracelet. 

Liz glances up around the area and frowned. "Tell me...how long can we stay here...until we are not safe? Also what exactly are our powers?" She felt more strength from Kai as he look at her encouraging. 

"Lets see powers...you had back then. Well ones we know about are one...ability to move objects with mind. Two have telephatic abilities, which means you can communicate with out moving mouth. Three time traveling, by using us and your bracelets. Other then that I have no idea what else...besides those things. You guys were mostly on the run didn't have much time to practice." Kale reply grimly. 

"Well at least some abilities that we don't know about. "Akima replied with a smirk in her voice. She floated over toward a door and it activated it self opening it. A bright cooridor was seen with metallic walls. "You can stay here for three months. That is how safe it would be until they detect you guys. Right now some of the Shadow's assume you are dead. However they will soon find out that you are not. So we must be prepare before that happen." 

Kai look at Liz, "Will we be able to go back to Terra Venture?" He felt his gut twist a little at the thought that he may never see his friends again. 

Kale floated in front of Kai. "I am afraid you can't unless you want to place them in danger as well as yourself. However nothing is impossible." 

At the last words Kai felt himself perk up. He didn't see the shadow of sadness come over Liz's eyes as she watch him. _Soon he will leave me...and I will once be alone like before._ She thought. She felt him tug her through the door and into the hall way. _After all...he never did introduce me to his friends._ She sighed unhappily. Not noticing that Akima was watching her with interest. 

Figuring it would be a good time to talk to her charge she announced to Kale. "Kale why don't you take Kai to his room and let him get settled in. I am sure they both are hungry at this point." Seeing that Liz didn't object to this, she felt a sense of relief that she didn't offender her best friend. Well supposedly best friend since they were both close during the trip to Eltar. 

Kai felt a objection to suddenly being separated from Liz, but seeing her so quiet and that she didn't disagree. He quietly remain silently. "This way Kai..." Kale said knowning that the young man didn't want to leave Liz, but willing to comply for her sake. Kai followed Kale wordlessly, trying to keep his eyes from lingering to long on Liz. He knew she needed some time to think, especially with strange things happening in their lives. 

**~**~**~**  
And when Doves fly I think of love.  
As in this world I've learned to see.  
Can you believe the sight.  
For us Doves clear and white.  
In full flower.  
**~**~**~**  


"Lin...I mean Liz...please come with me." Akima said softly, while leading her to the opposite direction. Liz followed her meekly still in her thoughts. After a few minutes of silence the Er Hu had to talk to her charge. "Liz...you have to tell him sooner of later..." 

Liz felt herself tremble a little as she walked. "Tell him what?" 

"Tell him what you feel." Akima stated, she chuckled in amusement. "Here we are your room. A door hissed open and Liz cautiously peak in. To her amazement the room was furnished with a soft bed and a couch with a table. To the side was a window and decorations were on the wall. "You loved to collect stuff." Akima stated as she follow Liz into the room. 

Finding herself sitting on the bed and feeling soft silver silk sheets underneath her. "This is much better then it is on Terra Venture." Feeling a puzzlement she look up. "How far is Kai's quarters?" 

Akima giggled, "Oh about ten doors down...if you promise to tell. I will tell you why it is that far." The little Er Hu said while it made it self comfortable on a table that held its like it was made for it to be place their. Liz felt herself shyly nod her head. "Well you see your past lives Lin Zhan and Chien Zen had a few problems. They were growing up and when they reached the age of well teenage years. They started to feel urges by their bodies, and well..." She try not to laugh at the embarrassed flush on Liz's face. "Well lets say Chien Zen felt it best to move a little bit further away from Lin Zhan when it came to sleeping arrangements. 

"Oh..." Was the only response that Liz could make from the light of facts. 

Akima sighs and floated over to Liz. "I know you are confused Liz...about who you are, also some how you felt less then yourself on your stay on Earth. What happen to you Liz? What happen to make you this way?" The voice sounded sad and if possible Liz would have seen a tear creeping down the instruments eyes. 

Liz cocked her head and grimanced. "I was left alone...that was what happened to me. I never felt like I could fly again after all that has happen to me." She some how felt a invisible hand on her shoulder. "I lost my father when I was seven, when I was sixteen I lost my mother. Not to mention Kai hurt me when I was small, but now I realise that was because of his family." She sighed sadly at Akima. _I know he had a hard existence with his father being in the military._ "So when I was seven he left...I never seen him until recently a few months. I feel sort of sad that he hid me away from his friends. I guess I still have the fear that he didn't want them to see me because I wasn't worth it." 

Akima felt a pang in her strings from what this petite girl had told her. She was still Lin Zhan, but yet she was a whole new personality. "Perhaps...he was scared Liz. Perhaps his father's presence is still near him so that he can't open up as emotional as he use to." 

"Perhaps...Perhaps not Akima." She felt a smile tugging her lips. "Tell me how did you get the name Akima? Also how can you be possibly able to talk?" 

Akima chuckles, "It would be a pleasure to tell you things about myself my dear. But that has to be told later, since it should be good for you to change from that night gown into something much better. After all we are going to have dinner. Though of course me and Kale don't eat." 

Liz chuckles in laughter. "Well it must be highly inconvinence for you since you both didn't have to eat for sometime." She frown when she felt a emotional expression from Akima. "What is wrong Akima?" She asked concern. 

"It is nothing it is just that you laugh like Lin Zhan...and it is good to have you laughing again Liz." 

Liz grinned shyly and glanced around the area in curiousity. "Umm...where exactly are my clothing?" 

"Oppsy...sorry I forgot that you don't quite at this point remember where your things are." She led Liz to a closed panel and stopped. "Wave your hand over the panel it will open for you." Liz did what was said and to her surprise a waterstar emblem appeared in silver and the door open to show number of clothings in it. She look curious inside the area, slowly her hands reached out and pulled out a silver shirt and pants in curiousity. "This was your sleeping clothes. Perhaps I should help you out." Seeing there was no objection a uniform appeared in front of her, it was in a jumpsuit sort of structure. The waterstar emblem was on the back and it basically look like some sort of moonsuit. 

Raising her eyebrows in curiousity she glanced over at Akima. "This is Lin Zhan's normal dress?" She asked in curiousity, _Dude whoever I was before must have been wacked._ She thought, _Perhaps a weirdo dresser._ She then waited for a minute and shrugged. _ Then again I dress weird to._

"Well yes...she found it much easy to wear not to mention it was easy to slip out of the uniform to another diguise so that she would not be captured." Akima said while waiting for Liz to finish dressing. 

Liz sighed and try to figure out how to place the clothes on. 

**~**~**~**  
And we learn to love and beloved.  
Molding for one and all for none.  
Women who share and men with care.  
For one love.  
Where the White Doves can flower.  
**~**~**~**  


**~**~**~**

Kai felt a little depressed as he walked the opposite way following Kale. "You know you can ask her what she is feeling you know." _You think this boy could hide what he is thinking. Even though he has a different up bringing and his personality may be different inside he is still Chien Zen._ Kale thought with a smirk. 

"I can't..." Kai said in a upset tone. _I a afraid of what she was going to say._

Kale felt amusement giddy itself up in him. "Really why?" _Perhaps I could knock that thick skull of his._

"Simple...I...she..." The blue galaxy ranger felt confused. 

Kale shook his board and sighed, "You might be the blue galaxy ranger Kai, but you gotta remember that you have to release your emotions soon. Or else your going to lose her..." _I have to play my final card._

_You might lose her....you might lose her._ Those words play in his head over and over again in his mind. "It is hard Kale...My father wouldn't improved of the things of me crying of day dreaming." He felt insecure and vulenerable. 

"I was your well your past selfs best friends." Kale said with amusement. 

Kai look up at Kale and sighed. "I love her...I don't want to lose her Kale. She is all that I have." He bit his lips in agony. "I am afraid that is something happens to her...I...well I will lose myself." He said silently in shock. Where did that come from? 

"Perhaps Kai. You should tell her that, after all it came out of your mouth that you love her. Isn't love worth the sacrifice to be together?" The Gu Zheng asked as it floated toward a wall. "Well enough yacking Kai..time for you to change after all it is almost time for dinner." 

Kai felt a smile touch his lips. "Yeah..she is worth it. Thanks Kale..." He walked toward the instrument and felt a tingle of familiarity in this room. Slowly he waved his hand over the panel and it shone a blue waterstar symbol. It hissed open in a matter of seconds and a closet was revealed. 

Kale felt surprised that Kai remembered where his closet was at. _Well well...he isn't all lost after all._ The blue galaxy ranger glanced inside and picked out a blue silk shirt, he then found a black pants with it. Smiling fondly he ran his hands over it, "That was your favorite outfit...I remember when you use to drive Lin Zhan insane by wearing it." 

"Insane?" Kai quiered at Kale. _I wonder what he means about that?_

Kale chuckled, "Buddy...she was nuts for you. The same goes for you...her green eyes use to distract your past self to no end. She never wanted you to leave her and you both were inseparatable." He sighed over the happy memories. "I find it amusing that you became a galaxy ranger. Though of course you were predicted for greatness." 

Kai felt himself stiffen. _How did he know?_ He glanced warily at the instrument. 

"Oh come on Kai...did you really think you can hide things from me? I've been with you ever step and I watch you grow in this life." Kale said with amusement. "You just never saw me..." 

The blue galaxy ranger dressed in the clothing and felt a tingle awareness of the cloth against his skin. "Your not going to tell Liz are you?" He didn't want to betray the trust of his friends, by telling their secrets, however he knew they would understand if he did." After all they know how much Liz was to him if they got to know her. 

"No I am not going to tell Kai...but all of these secrets between the two of you are going to tear you both apart. I don't want that to happen, I care so much about the two of you." Kale said after his forced separation from his partner and charge. 

Kai felt his throat tighten at those words that so rang true. "Thank you...Kale...I wish I could remember who I am." _At least then I wouldn't feel like I am being torn apart._

Kale if he could would have smiled. "Kai...you are you that is who you are...no more no less. I am just glad that you are back in my life again and safe." He slowly floated toward Kai and whisles, "Nice you certainly look hot like you use to back then." 

Tilting his head Kai look puzzled, "What exactly did I look like back then?" _At least I would have a clue to whom the individuals looked like._

A glimmer of light appeared in front of him, a male just about his age with blue eyes glanced back at him. He was taken back at the resemblence of him in the face, the projections hair was black and had silver streaks in it, he was still in asian ethnicity and was dressed in a weird sort of clothing. It had faint markings of royal protector on it with the waterstar emblem sewed in. "This is Chien Zen." The image then begin to reform and a girl appeared in front of him. She had green eyes and long black hair, almost the same duplicate of Liz. "This is Lin Zhan." She was dressed in a silver body suit and held her body up with a sparkle of royal command in her. "She was a feisty little thing, stubborn as a mule too." 

Kai felt his lips twitch, "I can see why my previous self would have been head over heels in love with her." _Hell I would be, but she is a stranger to me._

"Come along Kai time for dinner." Kale said as he started to make his way to the door. "After all I know you haven't eaten for sometime." Kai's stomach growled as a response to Kale's words. Feeling a blush come over his face and the laughter from his friend, he followed diligently after Kale. 

**~**~**~**  
And when Doves fly I think of love.  
As in this world I've learned to see.  
Can you believe the sight.  
For us Doves clear and white.  
In full flower.  
**~**~**~**  


A alarm clock ranged in a agonizing loud way, waking up the Magna Defender. He sat up startled and breath in a breath to clear his head. He look around his room to see it a mess from his latest development, since the disappearance of Kai and Liz. Things had been the most hectic then it seems. "God I hate mornings." He grumbled at the thought of seeing his commander to tell him that he haven't solved what happen to Kai. It had been devasting for the other rangers. They never realised, how important Kai was to say the least, and the constant battle between them and Trakeena's forces were taking it's toll on them. 

Mike try to swirl his grim thoughts to something more pleasant, but all he could think about was a certain Nurse that had a personality of a spit flower. He groan and felt his muscles tighten a little, " Jade Katelin you are not going to get under my skin." He breath to the room. 

A sudden knock on his door roused him to more pressing matters. He stumbled and open the door and squinted at the person who was invading his beauty sleep. "You know you could have dressed Bro before opening the door..." His smug looking brother look back at him, but he could see the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Leo what are you doing here?" Mike said in a raspy voice. _This is strange Leo is up and awake already. Usually he is asleep til the afternoon._

Leo rubbed his eyes and sighed, "It's Kendrix..." He said while walking into the room. _God I feel so tired and...no I won't think anymore about him._ A cold chill went down his back, lately they had been busy with no rest searching for Kai battling Trakeena, their forces and resources were down since they were missing one man. 

"What about Kendrix?" Mike look concern at the red galaxy ranger. _I hope she is okay. Sure she was the closet to Kai and everything._ He thought grimly. 

His brother sighed, "She isn't getting better Mike. She is more depressed then ever, not to mention having well nightmares. I've been trying to help her, but I think they are getting worse Mike." He felt a sort of jealousy against the blue galaxy ranger, but he knew that the one he loved was only concern about her best friend. After all they confide in each other before he came, but after her reaction he couldn't help having the doubts. 

Mike nodded his head tiredly. "I know Leo, but I am trying my best..." He felt his hand trembled in his hair, "I analyzed the powder it seems to be part teleportion and magic. It is strange. I never seen such a thing before." 

"Just keep on working, we find out what happen to them. I just keep a eye on Kendrix and the other's. Also try to ware off Trakeena's attacks." He yawned at the last word tiredly. 

The Magna Defender rub his neck and glanced at his brother. "Just go back to sleep Leo you need it. How long has it been since you went to bed?" 

Leo shook his head, "Only a few days Mike...just find Kai..." He laughed a little bitter, "You know Kai use to irritate me with his whole serious demeanor. I thought he was a jerk, but I later on realise that it was just a shell on his face." 

Mike smiles fondly, "Yeah...it was only way he could protect himself from feeling." He felt himself sober. "I miss him Leo." 

Leo nodded his head in agreement. "So do I bro...so do I..." The Magna Defender watched the red galaxy ranger leave his quarters. _Since when did his little brother get so serious?_ He thought with a small smile, who ever thought his brother would grow up after all his little practical jokes. But somehow he didn't want him to grow up because a lost of a teammate. No it would be too cruel on all of them. _They won't lose one, they just gotta find him._ He thought grimly. _Yes they will find them. They will..._

**~**~**~**  
And we learn to love and beloved.  
Molding for one and all for none.  
Women who share and men with care.  
For one love.  
Where the White Doves can flower.  


**~**~**~**  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

_**Disclaimer:** Saban owns the Power Ranger's. I am just borrowing them for the time being. Though anything else like new character, plots, and idea's belong to me and only me. _

**Author's Note:** This series is not related to Blue Cloud Silver Lining Series. Well not until I feel like it. HEHE. Lets see oh yeah...the song is called "Back Here"

by BBMAK. Also I would like to thank my friends for supporting me for writing these interesting stories. This is the Waterstar Series, though I forgot which part, since I have bad memory of things. Well if I remember I will fix it later.

### Going Home   
by: Starfire

The pink galaxy ranger sat staring out into space. Millions of star's breeze through the star lounge. Usually the place was crowded by lovers, but tonight it was practically empty. The blonde hair girl named Kendrix try to compose her self more. She pretty much lost everything in her life. _So this is misery..._ She thought in pain as her sapphire eyes started to blurr with tears. Such a petite pretty thing, amazing that she suffered so much trama in her life. 

Leo walked slowly toward the lounge, he use to hang out in this place. It was his place of comfort. It was pratically the place he stayed at when he lost Mike. It was the place where he was comforted by the most beautiful creature he ever say. His lips twitched in a small smile as he saw the object of his thoughts. The ranger slowly crept up to her and draped a blanket over her shoulders. 

Kendrix jerked to awareness, but relax immediately, when she felt the familiar presence near her. _He is so sweet._ She thought. Lately since the blue ranger's disappearance, she felt a hole in her heart. She always considered Kai a brother nothing more, but for the red ranger, he was something different. "Thank you." She whispered softly barely loud enough for Leo to hear her. 

"Your welcome Ken..." He felt his hands take her shoulder and wrap around her. Sighing to herself, she let herself lean against him. 

_He was always here._ She mused in her thoughts. Always the rock for her to grip on when she needed someone. She felt her heart crack more, the sheild that she had to encompass her feelings of mourning, grief, and love came out in waves. It had been a long time for her to let them out. The pain the agony of her lose, ever since her twin Kayle died. She couldn't think about it, _Kayle..._ Her thoughts centered to that one thought. Yes it had been a long time since she thought of her sister. 

Leo rubbed the pink galaxy ranger's back, he felt the sobs and the intense emotions break from her. She buried her face into his neck and the wetness of her tear's stained his red shirt. "Let it out Kendrix...let it out...your not alone." His voice choked up with pain with this petite blonde. A few minutes later she quieted down in his arm. Slowly bring her from his chest he saw she was asleep. Feeling his heartache for her and for the rest of them. "I love you, Kendrix. I will always be here for you..." He told the sleeping girl in his arms. Leaning forward slowly he kissed her forhead sealing his ever lasting promise. _I'll be here._

**~**~**~**  
Baby set me free from this misery.  
I can't take it no more.  
Since you went away nothing's been the same.  
Don't know what I'm living for.  
**~**~**~**  


Kale and Akima watched Liz and Kai avoid their looking at each other. It was quite funny the guardians thought, while they watch both teenagers eat silently. 

Liz felt her leg twinged a little and a ache came to her temple. She decided to push it away, after all it was just a headache. She reassured herself, while eating a dish of food that was familiar to her, and quite tasty. _God I wish this ache in my head stop._ Her hands trembled a little as she held the spoon. 

Kai was busy trying not to stare at Liz in her silver jump suit. It reminded him of that picture of Lin Zhan. He was eating a dish that he was told by Kale to be his favorite. Though he felt sort of odd to eat food from some sort of machine, he would have rather cooked the food himself. 

Akima look concern at Liz, she started to come closer to her friend. "Liz is something wrong?" _Maybe it is the food._

Liz automatically replied, "I am fine." She slowly finished a dish and stood up. "I am done eating now." 

Kale glanced at the petite girl curiously, her stance wa sort of slumped and she seem drain of energy. Kai he noticed also was looking at Liz with concern. As Liz was going to take a step toward the door she felt her legs weaken beneath her. She all of a sudden fell in a faint on the floor. "LIZ!" Kai shouted in panic when he saw her go down onto the floor. Quickly rushing to her side to take her pulse, he was relieved that she was alive to say the least. "She has a pulse." He said to both of the instrument. 

Akima zoom toward Kai, "Quickly take her to the regeneration bed's." 

Kai glanced at Liz feeling his heart pound and slow down from the shock in him. He swoop the girl tenderly into his arms and followed Akima quickly. "Will you be able to help her?" He asked in concern, when he felt himself teleported to a room. 

"We can try..." Was the Er Hu's curt reply as she stopped in front of a panel it sudden open to show a bubble chamber pod. The bubble pod open it's top, "Place her inside." 

The blue galaxy ranger lay her inside the pod that had cushions inside. The bubble chamber closed and sealed it self, beeping and machine sounds came out of it. He stood there watching as a light quickly started to appear on the side and move it self over Liz's body. He watched it jealously, and supiciously for anything that he didn't understand. 

Kale checked the readings and sighed, "It seems we detect a certain concussion that is partly healed, also some scars on her ankle. The muscles seem kind of weak, I am amazed that she was able to stand up that long." 

"It seems there isn't anything wrong except for those few things. Only thing she needs right now is sleep. There are signs of exhaustions in her body, she just needs time to gather her strength." Akima said in relief. 

Kai felt a pulse at the side of his cheek, his face was instead a mask. Kale noticed his distress and floated over to him. "Kai are you alright?" He asked in concern. 

"Yes...no..I. This was my fault, I should have made her sleep, I knew she was still weak after her ordeal, which was my fault." He felt his heart pound, heart ache was coming to him and the only thing he was thinking about was to keep Liz safe at all cost. The only solution he could come up with was to stay away from her. He slowly look up at Kale with torture eyes. "I can't stay with her...I just result in her being hurt more." 

Kale and Akima both look taken back at the blue ranger's announcement. 

**~**~**~**  
Here I am so alone.  
And there's nothing in this world I can do.  
Until you're back here baby.  
Miss you want you need you so.  
**~**~**~**  


Kai stood outside Liz's doorway, staring at her sleeping form. He couldn't stay long, the guilt and fear of hurting her was driving him away. He had just brought her from the regeneration chamber, Akima reassured him that Liz just needed rest, and recuperate from her injuries. 

Kale informed him of a way for him to get back to the galaxy ranger's, by using a teleporter, that was reconstructed. He knew that he had been away from a long time, and that others were waiting, and worrying about him, since his disappearance. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, hugging herself and the pain in his chest was becoming more unbearable with each passing moment. 

His feet felt like lead as he slowly approached her bed. He prayed that she wouldn't wake up, because he didn't think he could go through with this if she did. The starlight from her window creep into the room, and found each shiny strand of her hair, he ached to run his fingers through it one last time. He knelt by her bed, staring at her face. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He felt his hands clenched in her silk bedspread in an effort to keep from touching her. There were tear streaks on her cheeks, her brow was furrowed in a frown, her dreams were restless as she shifted in her sleep in distress, the sounds, and sight made him die inside a little more. 

Some how inside his heart he felt her essence beckon and plead with him not to leave her alone in this cruel world. "I love you, Angel. Always." His voice was barely more that a whisper and thick with unshed tears. He placed his blue-silver bracelets onto the pillow, they flashed once and merged into one bracelet. Looking back at her, he repeated the promise that was written on the piece of paper that lay next to it: "Forever, your love." He knew that there was no possible way, he would come back. He was just to dangerous to be near her. 

Kai slowly walked toward the teleportation room as he came closer to it. He look around once and enter it and breathed a sigh. "You of course are making a mistake by leaving her." He heard the voice behind him say with a sad tone. 

"If I stay with her, she would be in more danger Akima." He felt his body stiffen, when he felt the instrument come near him. 

The guardian felt quite irked by this young man. She knew that he was somehow running away and that this was not a good time, especially, when everything was critical. "Really...blue ranger...?" 

Kai felt himself freeze, he should have realised that if Kale knew that meant Akima also knew. "Yes...she was hurt, when a monster attacked us. She would never had been hurt if it weren't for me being a ranger." _I should have kept away from her._ He thought. 

"Well Kai my boy." That sentence irritated him more then anything. "How can you abandon your mate when she is in need of you?" Akima thought only way to get through this clock head was to punch under belt, figurative of course. She knew from experience, that to win a bet you gotta fight dirty. 

_She knows nothing. Liz isn't my mate, she is just consider my intended, by engagement._ He thought, but a little voice was disagreeing much more clearly. "She is not my mate." He instead decided to say. 

"Why are you running from your destiny?" The guardian finally said after a few moments of silence. _You think he loves her enough to stay with her._ She felt exasperated, _I guess his father did a job on him._

Kai felt hurt and anger come through his cool mask. "You don't understand!! She almost died because of me!! I couldn't protect her, what sort of mate would that had made me?" He yelled out at the Er Hu. 

"Ahhhh...so instead of trying to redeem yourself you intend to break her heart. Wouldn't that also be hurting her in the process?" The guardian begin to feel her emotions steam up, it would have been a really funny thought had not the whole conversation more based on drier principles. 

Before Kai could answer a voice came over the com, "Akima we have a emergency..." Kale's voice was recognized instantly, his voice was grim. "It's Liz..." 

**~**~**~**  
Until you're back here baby yeah.  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know.  
You are the one and I can't let you go.  
So I told you lies even made you cry.  
**~**~**~**  


Kai felt his whole heart freeze, "What about Liz?" He asked hoarsely in fear. _Did I do something wrong? Is she alright? What did she do?_ He thought in panic. 

A silence was over the COMM for a second, "She's dying..." 

Kai felt himself stiffen. "No...it can't be...LIZ!!" He screamed as he ran down the cooridor to the last place he saw her. He burst into the room, lucky for him the door was quick enough to open in his presence, or else he would have run smack into it. He felt his whole being cry out, _*LIZ DON'T LEAVE ME!!*_ He felt his heart burst into pain, when he saw her on the floor right next to her was a puddle of blood. Medical devices were near, and were trying to heal her. He saw a slash across her wrist and felt his heart twist. "No..." He scrambled near her and grab her head, which was on the floor, her skin was pale. "Liz why? Why?" He asked her in panic, her eyes slowly fluttered up, tears were in them yanking on his heart more. 

Liz's sweet tinkle voice was so weak to his ears, "Because...you don't want...me..." Her breathing became more shallow to him, he look desparately at Kale. 

"Please save her..." The blue galaxy ranger felt his heart bleed more in pain and agony. The look of desolation was enough to break the guardian's self stance. He felt sorry by all standards, after all these were his charges, but it was up to their love to help her. He had done all he could, he managed to stem the bleeding, but it all remain on if she had the will to live. 

Kale glanced up at Akima sadly. "It is up to her if she wants to live." 

Kai tighten his hands on Liz's face and made her look at him. "Liz come on...stay with me." Terror was not one thing that the blue ranger like to live with. Right now he felt like he was losing her at each passing minute and it was tearing him to bits. 

_*Why? You don't want me anymore. You broked our engagement.*_ Her mind tiredly told him, all she wanted to do now was sleep. 

"Liz...I am sorry. I if you stay with me you be in danger..." Kai felt desparated, he didn't know how to convince her to stay alive. Let alone he didn't suspect that she would try to kill herself. 

Liz blinked feeling her eyes grow weak. "Sooo...tired..." She whispered. 

"No Liz look at me stay with me." He shook her head a little to try to get her attention and for her to focus solely on him. "Please...stay. I love you, I never wanted to hurt you. I just didn't want to place you in anymore danger." In his subconscious it was in chaos screaming at him for running away from his destiny. He felt lost, "I don't want to lose you. You are the one that bring me from being lost." 

Liz felt her lips dryly in her, "I'm...sorry...Kai." She try to keep awake, but it was a hard struggle for her. *I love you...* Her voice faded. 

Kai look in sheer panic. "NO!!" He could feel her slipping from him, he felt his hands touch over her face and slid to her wrist. Feeling the clank of the metallic cool surface. _ I don't want to live with out her._ He thought as he felt his eyes clouded. "Oh god what have I done?" A thick sob was coming into him. His hand went down and felt his wrist touch something cold on the ground near the broken glass. Sudden a surge of light glimmer and a warm glow came over him, his eyes widen in surprise at the glowing bracelet. "I accept..." He whispered, he finally accepted his destiny. A tear fell down the bracelet and it slip into two and appeared on his wrist. He glanced at Liz and lean toward her lips. "I am yours forever..." He then kiss her, a bright explosion erupted in the room. 

**BANG!!** A sudden crash woked Kai up from his sleep, he felt his breath coming in gasp and his eyes look widely around in panic. His hands went to his forehead, he look down at himself and saw that he was in his pj's that he borrow from the closet of his predeccessor. Memories started to come to him and he breath in relief, "Just a dream..." He murmur to himself for reassurance. Slowly his mind clear, and he remembered after taking Liz from the bubble chamber he brought her to her room. He then felt exhausted and crept to his room and fell into a deep exhausted sleep, though guilt was with him. "Kai oh boy...you gotta lay off the burritto." He slowly got up and winced in discomfort, when his feet felt something uncomfortable, he felt glass on the floor and a little piece of paper that said. "Forever, your love." _Could it be?_ He look around the room in panic, he had to be certain. Quickly throwing a robe over his pj's he ran down the corridor bare feet and to Liz's quarters. 

**~**~**~**  
Baby I was so wrong.  
Girl I promise you now my love is true.  
This is where my heart belongs.  
Cos here I am so alone.  
And there's nothing in this world I can do.  
**~**~**~**  


A loud sound woked up Liz from her sleep. She glances around the area in disorientation. A figure was leaning over her and she felt scared. Quickly using her reflex she kicked out and heard a crash, quickly getting to her feet she started to run for the door. But felt the stranger catch her foot and trip her a hand clam over her mouth hard. "Liz stop it...it's me Kai." He felt the girl stop struggling against him, her breathing was coming out in large pants. 

"DAMN IT KAI!! You scared the daylight out of me!!" She yelled out and felt her heart start to calm down. 

The blue ranger didn't care about what she had to say at this point. Not caring to think what she thought, he grab her and brought his lips down onto her's kissing her passionately as he dared. The terror of that dream was to real and he didn't want to risk losing her. Even if he was that stupid to do such a thing. 

Liz felt shocked at his display of behavior, but felt herself melt into his arm. She stifled a moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, her heart began to pounding more faster then she ever took a job. She felt the urge that it was coming to a crashing end to a wall. The emotions of desparations were in their kiss, there were no playfulness that were in their previous kisses. In her mind she heard his deep husky voice in her head. _* I love you...I am not afraid anymore...your my destiny.*_ She felt confused by those words, but she felt certain that he finally came home to her. 

_Perhaps he will stop his ridcules doubts._ She thought. _Nah!_ Knowing Kai like she does the certainty that he would not stop his doubts were quite ludicrious. 

Kai managed to pull himself away, the absence of her lips on his made him feel chilled to the bones. "Thank god your safe." 

Raising her eyebrows at Kai she felt perplex. "Yeah I am fine. Kai are you alright?" She asked while she place her hand on his forehead to take his temperature. Her engagement ring glisten in the dark with her bracelets. 

The blue galaxy ranger felt his heart full and content, he took her hand from his forehead and press it to his lips. "Yes I am..." He knew it was time to tell her the truth about himself. "We have to talk Liz. Sit down." He said in a serious tone. 

Liz shrugged her shoulders and sat on her bed curling her legs underneath. She was wearing a simple white gown, her feet were bare. "Alright spit it out." 

Licking his lips in anxiety, Kai didn't know where to start, so he felt the blunt approach would have to work. "I am the blue galaxy ranger." He said with nervousness at her reaction. 

**~**~**~**  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me.  
Cos I'm thinking of you.  
And I wonder.  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
Cos here I am so alone.  
And there's nothing in this world I can do.  
**~**~**~**  


Akima and Kale both were at the doorway watching everything transpire between the couple. They had so much hopes placed in these two individuals. That obviously needed each other deeply, they sincerely hope that they both would be able to not lose that glow of love in their special bond. 

Liz sat their and blinked at Kai for a second before she slowly got up and walked toward Kai. "Your the blue galaxy ranger. " She asked in a quiet voice, gauging from his reaction, he slowly nod his head. For any common sense, she would have laugh it off, but she could see his serious tone and knew that he wasn't pulling her leg. Somethings began to make sense to her, the unexpected cancel dates to him running out on her in a few seconds. The color coded friends of his, the constant tiredness he was in, the attack on him. 

Kai didn't know what to say from her reaction. It seems one side she was analyzing things, or either she would be pulling away from him. He hoped it wasn't the later option, he knew he took a big chance on her, but he had to tell her the truth. "Liz...?" He asked in a simple plead of understanding. 

"So does that mean Kendrix, Leo, Damon, and Maya are galaxy ranger's too?" Liz asked calmly while raising her eyes to his. She could see that there was fear in his dark eyes. Fear of her, and her reaction to him, and his friends. She smiled a reassuring smile to help him calm down and to tell him that she accepted him. 

The blue galaxy ranger felt the air rush out of him and he nod his head. "Yes they are...I also wanted to apologizing for not introducing you to them and for not telling people that you were my girlfriend." He said quietly. 

Liz cocked her head in curiousity, "Why didn't you tell him?" She waited patiently for his answer. 

"Because I was fearful that they would think that you were to good for me. That I should go for someone else." He took a deep breath, "Also that I would be rejected by you because of my friends. You see they aren't all to common people. They are more like my family Liz...and I need acceptance from them." He saw her nod her head in understanding. 

He felt his body tremble as she approached him and glanced up at him with those ebony eyes. "Kai..when will you ever realize that I accept you and so do they." She stood on her toes and lean up toward his lips, "Because...we all love you." She then came closer and sealed her promise of love and everlasting trust. 

Akima if she could would have smiled. _ Knew that dream would wake him up._

Kale gave a knowing glance at his old friend. _Welcome home...Waterstar's...welcome home_ He thought with a smile. 

**~**~**~**  
And I wonder, are you thinking of me.  
Cos I'm thinking of you.  
And I wonder.  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
Cos here I am so alone.  
And there's nothing in this world I can do.  
**~**~**~**  


  
  



End file.
